Digimon: When digiworlds collide CANCELLED
by SickVoid
Summary: When heroes from other universes are suddenly transported into the adventure universe, they have to work together againnst a mysterious foe who brings back enemies from their past, stronger than before.
1. Chapter 1&2: When Legends meet

_**I do not own digimon or any of its characters. This fic is set after the latest appearance of the characters involved. By the time of writing this, it's after shortly after tri. in the adventure Universe and a few weeks after Runaway Locomon in the Tamers Universe.**_

Takato wakes up and yawns. He finds Guilmon sleeping next to him. After everything that happened his parents finally allowed Guilmon to sleep with him instead of the cold hut in the park. He gets dressed and has breakfast like every morning expecting this day to be like any other day. But that would soon change.

"Hey Takato, we're out of Milk. Can you get some at the store?" Takatos mother asks from the back of the bakery.

"Okay, I'm on it"

Takato runs into his room to grab some money and his goggles. While picking them up he glances at the small Agumon figure in his room.

"Agumon, my favorite digimon before Guilmon appeared in my life. I wonder if I'll ever see a real one..." Takato thinks to himself before running down the stairs alongside Guilmon.

He leaves the house and makes his way to the local store. On his way there he passes through the park where Guilmon used to hide overnight and when he was at school. Suddenly, Guilmon begins to growl and gets into combat position.

"Takato, there's a digimon here somewhere"

Guilmon runs after the scent of the digimon and Takato has trouble catching up to his partner. Guilmon stops before his old hideout and growls at it. Takato finally catches up.

"The hideout? Is it inside there?"

Takato opens the door. He finds a weird red portal inside similar to the one they used to get to the digital world.

"What is that?"

Suddenly Guilmon charges into the portal blindly. After that the portal becomes unstable. Takato, who is afraid he might lose his best friend, jumps in as well.

From the trees a tall black figure watches. He speaks into some kind of communication device.

"Gallantmon won't be a problem anymore, begin Operation Towerfall."

_At the same time, in a different universe_

Tai and Agumon leave a hospital. Agumon is dressed in a raincoat even though it is mid summer to hide his appearance. The public opinion about digimon isn't too good after all the recent attacks so he needs a disguise to avoid panic in the hospital. Agumon and Tai were visiting Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody in the hospital after Tai rescued them a few days earlier. After the reebot the younger digidestined all lost their partners. Tommorow they would be released from the hospital. Izzy already planned a visit to the digital world for tomorrow so they could regain their digimentals and in turn, their partner digimon. Tai and Agumon walk down the path from the entrance of the hospital to the place where Tai parked his bike. He put a children's seat on the back of the bike so he can take Agumon with him. While he unlocks the lock on his bike he looks at the sky above a large field of grass near the hospital. Suddenly, a red portal appears in the sky and a boy with a blue shirt and some red being fall out of it from extreme height. Upon seeing this, Tai sprints away from his bike, which falls over in the process. Agumon runs after him. Tai takes his Digivice out of his pocket.

"Agumon!"

Agumon nods.

[Agumon digivolve to... Greymon]

Greymon picks up speed due to his larger legs and reaches the boy and the other being before they hit the ground. He stretches out his arms and catches the two. The boy, who seems to be unconscious, suddenly regains consciousness. The first thing he sees is Greymon. Tai already mentally preperes himself for a shocked reaction from the boy, who seems to be about 3 or 4 years younger than him, about the age he was when he entered the digital world for the first time. However, instead of the expected fear, the boy doesn't scream. Instead he looks at Greymon in amazement.

"Woah, a Greymon! I never thought I would ever see one." the boy says.

Greymon sets the boy and the red being down. Upon closer inspection the red being turns out to be a slim and tall dragon-like digimon. However, it is still unconcious.

"Are you alright?" Tai asks the boy in the blue shirt.

"Yes I'm okay. Does that Greymon belong to you?" the boy asks curiously.

"You know it's name?" Tai asks in surprise. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if everybody recognized a digimon, however, the fact that the boy specifically recognizes Greymon makes Tai curious. At that moment, the red digimon behind the boy in the blue shirt wakes up. Upon seeing another digimon, Tai realizes that he is probably another digidestined that have been appearing all over the world in recent years. But why did he come out of a portal in the sky?

"I'm Tai. Taichi Kamiya. Who are you?"

"My name is Takato, Takato Mazuki. I'm a digimon tamer!"

"Tamer?"

Before Tai has the time to ask more questions he hears someone shout.

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT DANGEROUS DINOSAUR!"

Tai and Takato turn around and see a police officer aiming his gun at Greymon.

"Wait! You don't understand he's our friend!" Tai yells.

"An he's also the same dinosaur that saved all of us from Myotismon, Apocalymon, the dark masters and Ordinemon but to them all digimon are dangerous..." he thinks to himself.

The police officer starts panicking and shoots his entire magazine at greymon wirhout a second thought.

Tai can barely react but the digivice in his palm does.

[Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon]

MetalGreymon uses his metallic claw to block the bullets. Takato stares at MetalGreymon in amazement but Tai grabs him by his arm and pulls him away. Guilmon and Metalgreymon run after them. They make it around a corner and MetalGreymon reverts back to Agumon in his disguise. After catching his breath Tai looks back at Takato.

"Maybe I should have asked you earlier but why did you come out of a portal in the sky!?"

Takato slowly realizes the situation he is in. If the Greymon didn't catch him and Guilmon, they wouldn't have survived the fall.

"Uhhh, let me explain. I was in the park when my partner, Guilmon, jumped into a weird portal. I jumped after him because I don't want to lose him. Luckily it seems like we are still in Tokyo." At that moment Takato realizes something "wait, which part of Tokyo are we in?"

"Odaiba." Tai answers.

"Weird, I don't remember a hospital in Odaiba."

"What do you mean? Its been here for ages now. Maybe you hit your head when Greymon catched you" Tai laughs.

Takato gets angry. "I didn't hit my head! I clearly remember that there shouldn't be a hospital here!"

Tai just shakes his head. While Takato and Tai argue, Agumons stomach growls.

"Didnt you just have breakfast?" Tai asks his partner.

"I know but digivolving that far makes me really hungry!" Agumon complains.

"Don't we have to buy milk Takato?" Guilmon asks in his always curious voice.

Takato nods. "Right, but it'll probably take an hour to get home from here." Takato sighs "I should probably call at home."

Takato takes out his phone and dials the land-line to his house. He expects his mom to pick up but instead someone who sounds like an elderly woman answers.

"Hello who's there?"

"Sorry worng number!"

Takato dials his number again, this time checking for errors.

"Hello? Is this some kind of Prank-call?"

Takato immediately hangs up again.

"Weird. Did we get a new number without my parents telling me?" he mumbles.

"Are you okay?" Tai asks

"Yeah I'm alright. Thank you for saving us!" Takato says while walking away alongside Guilmon. However, Tai stops the two.

"Wait! You can't just walk around freely with your partner without disguising him! People will panic the second they see him like the police officer earlier!"

Takato stops. "Why? I always walk around with Guilmon and most of the time people just think he is a child in a well-made costume."

Tai shakes his head.

"That might have worked before but ever since the digimon attacks a few weeks ago everyone freaks out the second they see something that could be a digimon!"

Takato turns around.

"What attack? You mean the Parasimon attack that was caused by Locomon? We dealt with that."

Now Tai looks confused.

"Locomon, Parasimon? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the giant train Digimon that was speeding trough th city the other day?"

"I don't remember any of that. I think we would've known if there was a train Digimon in the city."

Suddenly, Tai gets a call. It's Izzy.

"Hey I have to take that call. Give me a moment" Tai says and walks behind a bush.

"Tai? I just registered a huge dimensional rift opening near the hospital! You're there right? Did you see anything?" Izzy half shouts.

"I saw the portal. However, nothing came out of it except a boy and a Digimon."

"A Digimon? Can you describe it?"

"Small red dinosaur dragon. Probably on the rookie level. About the size of Agumon."

"I can't find a Digimon matching that description. Do you know what it's called?"

"Hey Takato, how's your partner called again?" Tai asks.

"I'm Guilmon!" the red dragon replies.

"He's called Guilmon" Tai tells Izzy.

"I can't find him. Is it possible that he belongs to a species we haven't discovered yet?"

"I don't know. Look, the kid that came out of the portal almost died if Greymon didn't catch him. I think I'll bring him home."

"Wait! Thats what I wanted to talk about. The dimensional rift didn't open a gate to the digital world or another place in our world, the rift led to a parallel universe."

"Are you sure? He seems like a normal person."

"He probably is but has he mentioned anything that doesn't match up with our history?"

At this moment, Tai facepalms.

"Oh yeah. He kept talking about Digimon attacks that never happened. I just thought he hit his head too hard."

"Anyway, bring him to my office. He probably doesn't have a home in this universe. Also, I want to ask him some questions."

"Ok" Tai says and hangs up.

"Hey you need to come with me" Tai tells Takato.

Tai wants to explain but he keeps his mouth shut, thinking it might shock him to be in a different universe.

"Its important its about err.. your Digimon, Guilmon" Tai answers.

"Why?"

"I have a friend who researches Digimon. He has never seen something like Guilmon before." Tai says, this time not really lying because Izzy has really never seen a Guilmon before.

"Okay, but first I need to go home." Takato responds.

Tai thinks about it for a second but he agrees. "Maybe if he sees his house somewhere where it wasn't before, we don't have trouble explaining the different universe thing to him. Or rather, Izzy won't have trouble, I don't understand most of that stuff myself."

At that moment a person in a knight costume walks by them and pins a poster to a nearby tree. Takato looks at it.

"Knight Cosplay Convention, Friday-Sunday"

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Tai says "Guilmon can't run around like this. We need a costume."

Takato still doesn't understand why he should have to disguise Guilmon but he agrees. He thinks about the poster and has an idea.

[Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon]

"Digivolution? That's convenient that his digivolution is a knight" Tai laughs but he quickly stops when he can't see Takato anywhere.

"Takato? Where did you go?"

He almost jumps when Gallantmon replies with "I'm here!"

"No, not you, Takato."

"Yep, right here" Gallantmon replies again.

"Wait, you are inside that armor? Then where did Guilmon go?"

"Also here." Gallantmon says, this time in a voice resembling Guilmons.

"Woaah, did you fuse together? How is that even possible?" Tai asks "man this is not how I imagined this day would go... Anyways, where do you live?"

"My parents have a bakery in Shinjuku, you can't miss it."

Tai nods and the two humans and Digimon, or rather 1 human and 2 Digimon, start walking.

"So, does this happen every time Guilmon digivolves? What does his ultimate and Mega look like?" Tai asks out of curiosity.

"No, this only happens for the Mega level."

"This is your mega level? You mean you could fight Wargreymon in this Form?"

"Wanna try?" Gallantmon asks jokingly but at the same time Agumons stomach growls. Gallantmon laughs. "Or maybe not."

"So, if that's his mega, how does his champion and ultimate look like?"

"His champion is Growlmon. He's what Greymon is to Agumon. A big red dinosaur. His ultimate is Wargrowlmon. I was thinking of naming him Metalgrowlmon but I didn't want to copy Greymon. He's a cyborg version of Growlmon."

"Did you say name him?"

"Oh yeah I made Guilmon, Growlmon and Wargrowlmon up. One day, they became reality."

Tai puts his arms behind his head and says "this day has been crazy enough, I'm not even gonna ask anymore."

The rest of the walk goes well. Everyone ignores the big white knight walking around town except some people staring at them in the subway. They arrive in Shinjuku. Takato walks up to the place where his parents bakery is supossed to be but he finds a flower shop instead.

"A flower shop? What happened here? Theres supossed to be a bakery here!"

"I think my friend knows how to explain this but you need to come with me" Tai says.

"It's not like I can go anywhere else" Gallantmon answers.

_-30 minutes later, Izzys office-_

"So you say buildings and phone numbers aren't what they are supossed to be, correct?" Izzy asks.

Takato nods.

"Could you give me your digivice? I want to run some tests to confirm a theory."

Takato takes off his D-power from his belt. Izzy takes it and inspects it from all angles.

"Interesting. This isn't a traditional digivice but not a D3 either. What's the empty space at the bottom for?"

"That spot?" Takato says while taking a stack of cards from his belt "it's for scanning Digimon cards"

Takato puts some of his cards on the table. Izzy rummanges trough the stack of cards and finds attack modifiers, Digimon cards and other things he can't understand.

"Where did you find those?"

"What do you mean? I bought them."

Izzy looks at the cards for a few more seconds before giving them back to Takato.

"If you can't contact your parents or go home, you are free to use the guest room."

_**Authors note: So, for anyone new, this is a rewrite of my original chapters 1&2. I rewrote them because they kinda sucked and I don't want new readers to go because the first few chapters, their first impression, sucks. Sorry this took so long I was really busy over the last weeks. After this chapter I will continue writing this story from where I left off. Thank you for reading and please review, it really helps. **_


	2. Chapter 3: The black digimon

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **

Takato wakes up panicking. He finds himself in an unfamiliar room until he remembers the events of the day before. How he entered a weird portal in Guilmons hideout, waking up on a meadow near the hospital, meeting someone called Tai and experiencing a world that was somehow extremely different from the world he knows.

"So yesterday wasn't a dream..." Takato thinks to himself.

Suddenly he realizes something as his eyes widen. "Where is Guilmon?"

He rushes out of the guest room into the main part of Izzys office as fast as he can, just to sigh in reliev to see Guilmon sitting on a chair next to Izzys computer, curiously watching as Izzy is typing some stuff into his computer. As Izzy sees Takato enter the room he gestures to his desk and says

"Ah, you are finally awake. Come here, I have to show you something. I have compared the data in your D-Power to some data of Digimon I have collected over the years. I saw that they are very similar to one another but at the same time very different. I came up with a little theory but let me explain some things first. We currently know about the existence of 3 worlds. Our world, the digital world and the dark ocean. We also know that there are a lot of other worlds besides these 3. Now to my theory. According to the stuff you told me, the data on your D-Power being different and the nature of the rift you entered, I think...that you are from another world. "

Takato is silent for a few second before he answers "Are you serious? That's ridiculous!"

Izzy just calmly replies with "A few years ago, if somebody told me about a digital world, I would have said the same thing. For now, it's the most logical explanation."

Their discussion gets interrupted when a red, buglike Digimon with green eyes and horns on the back flies around the corner, stopping, looking at Takato and Guilmon for a few seconds until he asks

"Izzy, who are those people?"

"That's Takato and Guilmon, his partner." Izzy responds "I forgot to introduce you. Takato, that's Tentomon, my partner."

Takato is surprised and says "You have a partner? I thought you were just some guy who happens to know a lot about Digimon."

There are a few seconds of awkward silence that gets interrupted by the doorbell ringing. After Izzy opens the door Tai, Davis, Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody enter the room. With them are Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon.

Everyone is introduced to Takato and Guilmon and Agumon get along with each other immediately.

"We came here because we want our partners back after the reboot. Can we finally go to the digiworld?" Davis asks impatiently while sitting on one of the chairs the wrong way with his arms on the back of the chair.

"Whats the reboot?" Takato asks.

"A few months ago, a lot of Digimon were infected by a virus that made them stronger and more aggressive. We weren't able to stop it. When it got too far, a power called the homeostasis rebooted the digiworld in an attempt to destroy the virus." Izzy explains. "In the process our partners and all the Digimon in the digiworld lost their memories. But luckily we were able to get them back. That whole story is way longer but I don't have time to explain all of it."

"Wow, sounds tough" Takato replies a bit stunned.

"Anyways, we are here to go to the digiworld now. Do you want to come with us?" Izzy asks Takato.

"Sure, but how do you get there?" Takato asks.

"I'll show you. Davis, come here!" Izzy responds.

Davis comes behind the PC and points his digivice at it causing a gate to the digital world to open, causing Izzy, Takato and Davis to get sucked in.

"Let's go after them" Tai tells the others as all of them step behind the Computer and get sucked into it.

The group finds themself on a meadow somewhere in the Digiworld. Takato and Guilmon are amazed by what they are seeing.

"Wow, this digiworld looks so much different than the one I know" Takato expresses while looking around himself. "The dig world I am used to has the earth above it and tumbleweeds of data everywhere."

Takatos excitement is short-lived as the group sees a small worm like Digimon running, or rather crawling into their direction as fast as it can.

"KEN, KEN!" the worm like Digimon says "Black gears! Black gears are appearing everywhere and turning Digimon wild!"

The Digimon jumps into Ken's arms before passing out from exhaustion. The younger kids didn't understand what the Digimon, Wormmon Ken's partner, meant but Izzy, Tai and TKs eyes widen in shock as they hear what Wormmon has to say.

"T-That... That means Devimon is back!" Izzy tells the others as he panics internally.

"Who is Devimon?" Ken asks confused with Wormmon still in his arms.

"Devimon is the first evil Digimon we fought when we entered the Digiworld. And he is the one who turned Patamon back into an egg" Tk says, shouting the last part.

"I, Izzy and Takato go to infinity mountain and deal with Devimon while the rest of you find the Armoreggs." Tai declares confidently.

"Shouldn't we tell the others first before we confront him?" Izzy asks while staring at Tai in disbelief of what he just said.

"He is only on the champion level. And we have become a lot stronger since the first time we fought him."

"Im coming with you!" TK surprisingly declares "I have a personal grudge against that guy. Defeating him is more important right now than finding my armor egg. Are you coming too Kari?"

"No, Wormmon is still unconscious and we should at least have one Digimon with us should something attack us" Kari replies.

"It's settled then" Tai shouts in a motivational tone "Me, Izzy, Takato and TK go to Infinity mountain and deal with Devimon. The rest of you find the Armoreggs. The most important ones are courage, love and knowledge so Davis, Yolei and Cody can get their partners back. The other eggs aren't important right now. Got it? Let's go!"

_-30 minutes later, Infinity mountain-_

The group is walking up the spiraling path to infinity mountain. Takato and Tai lead at the front. Guilmon and Agumon are right behind them talking about food. Izzy is typing something in one of his laptops with Tentomon right behind him. TK is right next to Izzy. Patamon is resting on his head. Suddenly Guilmons eyes change and he begins to growl.

"What's up with him?" TK asks Takato.

"That means a digimon is nearby" Takato explains.

"Oh how right you are..." a mysterious voice states.

The mysterious voice is quickly revealed when devimon descends from the top of infinity mountain. The digimon react and get into combat position. Agumon attacks with a Pepper Breath and Guilmon quickly follows with a Pyro sphere. Devimon destroys the two balls of fire with ease using his claw like hand. Tai, Izzy and TK start to nod to one another.

[Agumon digivolve to... Greymon]

[Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon]

[Patamon warp digivolve to... Seraphimon]

"Woah woah woah. Don't you think going directly to mega is a bit overkill?" Tai says, while staring at TK.

"I'm not taking any chances against that guy!" TK shouts "remember what happened the last time we fought him?"

Takato trys to ask what happened but Izzy stops him.

"The first time we fought devimon, his partner Angemon, sacrificed himself to defeat him." Izzy explains "He was 8 when that happened. He still reacts really sensitively whenever he sees Devimon."

Takato just nods understanding while swiping a digivolution card trough his D-Power.

[Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon]

Greymon and Growlmon try to tackle Devimon but he flies upwards and the two dinosaurs bump into each other.

"I see you learned a few new tricks. I don't have time to deal with you right now. My master demands me." Devimon says in a mocking tone "but here is something to keep you busy"

Out of nowhere, 3 black gears shoot from the sides of a mountain. They fly right trough Greymon, Growlmon and Seraphimon at a speed to fast to dodge. But they dont get stuck inside them and don't leave a wound. Instead, the gears leave their bodies immediately and levitate in the air in front of them. More black gears appear and attach themselves to the gears that just flew trough the digimon. About ten gears attach themselves to the gears that flew trough Growlmon and Greymon, but hundreds of gears attach themselves to the gear that hit Seraphimon. After no more black gears appear, the piles of black gears turn into a black fluid taking the form of three digimon. A greymon with blue skin and a black horn on his head instead of the normal brown one, a pitch black Growlmon with red marks at the spots where Growlmon has black marks and a green Seraphimon with devilish wings and a X on his mask where Seraphimon has a cross. Izzy opens the Digimon analyzer on his laptop.

"BlackGreymon, Level Champion. BlackGrowlmon, Level Champion and ShadowSeraphimon, Level Mega." Izzy reads from his laptop.

"He made dark copies of your digimon!" Izzy shouts "BlackGreymon and BlackGrowlmon should be manageable but ShadowSeraphimon is really dangerous!"

Greymon and BlackGreymon start to fight. They try to push each other off the small path they are standing on. Growlmon and BlackGrowlmon do the same thing. ShadowSeraphimon unleashes his" strike of the seven dark stars" which is countered by Seraphimons "strike of the seven stars". As ShadowSeraphimon realizes that his attacks are being countered by Seraphimon, he grabs Seraphimon and jumps down infinity mountain with Seraphimon under him. TK quickly runs down the path after them. Greymon and BlackGreymon are still trying to push each other off the mountain. None of them really make progress as their power is equal. Suddenly BlackGreymon bites Greymon in his shoulder. Due to the pain Greymon loses his footing and is almost pushed off the mountain.

"Our power is equal, we need to digivolve further if we want to win!" Tai shouts.

[Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon]

MetalGreymon regains his footing and wants to attack, when suddenly a cloud of black smoke surrounds Blackgreymon. More black gears appear and fly into the cloud of smoke. After the cloud dissapears, a MetalGreymon with the same blue skin as BlackGreymon stands at the spot where BlackGreymon just stood.

"MetalGreymon (Virus), Level Ultimate." Izzy reads off his laptop.

"Guys, don't digivolve! They will also become stronger!" he shouts.

"But how are we supossed to defeat them when when our strength is always equal?" Tai asks while shouting.

"Leave that to us" Izzy replies. "Kabuterimon didn't get copied"

[Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon]

"Takato can you get us a free line of fire?" Izzy asks.

Takato nods as he swipes a card trough his D-power.

"Digimodify, MetalGreymon!" he shouts.

Growlmons arms transform into metal arms like MetalGreymons. Next, Takato swipes another card.

"Digimodify, Speedboost!"

Growlmon gains a speedboost and runs behind BlackGrowlmon before it can react and grabs it from behind.

"Now!" Growlmon shouts.

MegaKabuterimon fires his Horn buster at BlackGrowlmon who turns back into black gears which explode into data.

"Now, all that's left is BlackMetalGreymon!" Takato says while swiping a blue card trough his D-Power.

[Growlmon digivolve to... WarGrowlmon]

MetalGreymon fires his Giga Blaster to bring distance between him and BlackMetalGreymon using the explosion. He slides back along the path while BlackMetalGreymon slides into WarGrowlmons and MegaKabuterimons direction. Before it can come to a stop it gets hit by a combination of WarGrowlmons atomic blaster and MegaKabuterimons horn buster, blasting it into pieces. Tai, Izzy and Takato smile thinking that they had won the battle but ShadowSeraphimon rises up behind them with a injured Patamon in his hand. He drops Patamon on the ground and laughs.

"He's a mega. You know what to do!" Izzy says.

Everyone nods and WarGrowlmon degenerates back to Guilmon.

[MetalGreymon digivolve to... Wargreymon]

[MegaKabuterimon digivolve to... HerkulesKabuterimon]

[Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon]

ShadowSeraphimon fires his "strike of the seven dark stars" but HerkulesKabuterimon blocks the attack using the hard shell on his back. Wargreymon and Gallantmon emerge from behind Herkuleskabuterimon to attack. ShadowSeraphimon flicks his hand and releases an invisible Shockwave that knocks both attackers back. ShadowSeraphimon rises up into the sky. The weather changes from sunny to a thunderstorm within seconds. The lightning has a purple color and hits Wargreymon who reverts back to Agumon.

"You fools. You can't defeat me. Not even the great Seraphimon was able to defeat me!" Seraphimon says with a voice so deep and distorted that it hurts to hear.

"Not if I can prevent it!" Gallantmon replies as he jumps up. His armor becomes red and he grows wings. "Invincible sword!"

He uses his sword, the Blutgang, to knock ShadowSeraphimon to the ground. On the ground, Herkules Kabuterimon uses his attack high mega blaster to unleash a powerful energy blast, defeating ShadowSeraphimon.

**Authors notes: I know that blue skinned MetalGreymon is just called MetalGreymon (Virus) but I still called in BlackMetalGreymon 2 or 3 times to differentiate between the normal one and the evil one. Also, I know ShadowSeraphimon is technically Mercurymon with Seraphimon data but it fit really well as a dark version of Seraphimon. Also also, I know Patamon never warp digivolved, but since he reached Mega in tri. and warp digivolving is just going trough champion ultra really fast, I used it here. AlsoX3 I hope the writing isn't too rushed in this chapter, I tried my best to write as detailed as possible. **


	3. Chapter 4: MegaGargomon vs Gundramon

_**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **_

In a forest on file island the younger generation of digidestined are looking for their armoreggs and more importantly, their partners hidden under it. Tai, Izzy, and a new kid called Takato came with them, but the three and TK went to infinity mountain to look for Devimon. When they entered the digiworld Wormmon informed them about black gears turning digimon wild again but he passed out from exhaustion before he could talk about more details. The group is currently walking trough the forrest where the cave with the digiegg of courage is supossed to be. Suddenly they hear gunshots. Bullets fly into their direction and Kari is almost hit but in the last second, Gatomon pushes her out of the way. The loud noise of the gunshots cause Wormmon to wake up.

"Ken, what happened?" Wormmon, who was carried in Ken's arms the whole time, asks.

"I don't know but someone or something is shooting at us!"

Gatomon gets into combat position and Wormmon jumps next to it.

The attacker reveals itself as it stomps down the trees in front of the group. It's a large silver machine digimon with giant revolvers as hands, on his back and on other parts of his body. His head, knees, and feet are armed with smaller guns.

"I am Gundramon and my master wants you dead!" the huge machine digimon exclaims.

[Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon]

Stingmon tries to attack Gundramon with its Spiking stroke, but is shot down before it can land a hit.

"Do you really think you can do anything against me, a mega level digimon, on your puny champion level, hahaha" Gundramon says.

"It's on the Mega level! Stingmon get the others to safety and find Veemon! We could really use Imperialdramon right now! We will hold him back." Kari shouts.

[Gatomon warp digivolve to... Magnadramon]

The group runs into the direction where Davis remembers the cave with the digiegg of courage.

Magnadramon flies up into the air and cirles around Gundramon while shooting at it with the fire tornado attack. However, none of the attacks hit as Gundramon is protected from all sides and simply counters the attack by shooting at it. However, Gundramon can't hit a shot either as Magnadramon is too quick to be hit.

"We cant hit it when it knows where we are" Kari yells "Magnadramon hide in the woods!"

Magnadramon lowers her flying height to the point where she is under the trees. Gundramon is too large to see below the trees and due to the fact that it is a machine digimon it can't move its body flexibly enough to look down. However, Magnadramon also can't attack or her attacks would set the forrest on fire. Magnadramon uses her large dragonlike body and wraps herself around one of Gundramon legs and makes it fall down.

"Fine, if you use the forrest to your advantage, I'll simply destroy the forest!" Gundramon mumbles.

Instead of shooting bullets, the guns on his back now shoot fire to help him get up and at the same time burn the forest. The digimon living in the forest quickly run to the nearby sea to get water to extinguish the fire. Magnadramon also degenerates to Angewomon to help extinguish the fire. But she is quickly stopped by Gundramon throwing her to the ground and stepping on her. Using his "Platzenkreutz" attack he unleashed a volley of bullets on Angewomon, causing her to degenerate back to Salamon due to her use of the Mega level earlier. A lot of aquan digimon living in the sea help to control the fire and it is nearly extinguished. Gundramon is about to fire the finishing blow when two green rockets with yellow smiling faces hit it in the back.

"How about you fight someone with equal fire power?" a mysterious voice shouts.

The source of the voice is a large green robot digimon with a face that looks like that of a bear, two yellow missiles on its shoulders and a lot of other concealed weaponry, MegaGargomon.

MegaGargomon uses its Mega Barrage attack to volley fire all of his firearms. The amount of firearms is too much for Gundramon to block and it takes severe damage.

Behind Kari, she suddenly hears the familiar noise of a fighter jet. However the cause of the noise is not a fighter jet, it's Imperialdramon followed by Aquillamon and Ankyllomon. Imperialdramon drops the group off and switches to fighter mode.

Upon seeing Megagargomon Davis asks "Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he showed up when Salamon lost against Gundramon and it seems like he is on our side", Kari replies ith Salamon in her arms.

Megagarmon again shoots the two missiles on his shoulders making Gundramon temporarily unconscious. Imperialdramon uses the moment to use his positron laser on Gundramon which ends up defeating it.

After Imperialdramon degenerates back into Veemon and Wormmon a boy with short blue hair and an orange vest approaches the group. He has a Terriermon on his shoulder and another white digimon with a read triangle on its head.

"Hi, I'm Henry, Henry Wong" the boy introduces himself.

"Were you the one who helped us a few minutes ago?" Cody asks.

"Yes, I saw this digimon setting the forest on fire and almost defeating you so me and my partner Terriermon helped."

Upon seeing the D-Power in his left hand Yolei says "Hey, your digivice looks just like the one this new kid Takato has!"

"Takato is with you? I know him. He is one of my friends. He has been missing for 2 days now and I went to look for him. I saw a weird red portal at the place where he normally hides his partner, Guilmon. We wanted to inspect it when Calumon, the white digimon on my shoulder just jumped in. We went after him and ended up here."

"You ended up in the digital world? Kari asks "My brother found Takato in the real world!"

"That's bad" Ken responds "That means that the rifts that they came trough also connect with the digiworld, and possibly also other worlds."

**Authors notes: Gundramon is a real digimon. It is not an OC. Its just a good digimon to introduce Megagargomon into the story. Also I'm thinking about expanding this fanfiction beyond just an Adventure&Tamers crossover. I'm thinking about adding Frontier and Data Squad/Savers to the mix aswell. Let me know in reviews what you think about that idea. **


	4. Chapter 5: A demon of the past

_**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **_

After Tai, Izzy, TK and Takato defeated BlackGreymon, BlackGrowlmon and ShadowSeraphimon, the group heads down infinity mountain, where they are greeted by the rest of the group waiting for them, among them is a person Takato knows well, yet is a stranger to everyone else.

"Guilmon!" Terriermon jumps from Henry's shoulder onto the head of the red dinosaur standing next to Takato. Guilmon falls on his back and starts to laugh.

"Henry, you're here?" Takato says surprised by Henry's presence.

"Me and Terriermon were looking for you, you were missing for 2 days!" Henry replies with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You two know each other?" Izzy asks curiously.

"Yes, we know each other, but who are you?" Henry replies while looking at everyone.

"We are-" Davis wants to respond but he is interrupted by Izzy.

"If you two know each other and you can confirm what Takato told us so far, my parallel universe theory is confirmed!" Izzy says excitedly.

Everyone except Takato stares at Izzy in confusion.

"Okay let me explain what I just said. I think Takato and Henry are from a parallel universe, evidenced by their different digivices, the fact that digimon apparently exist as a card game in their world and the fact that Takato told us about things that didn't happen in our world. I think Ordinemons presence extremely weakened the barrier between worlds, which would also explain why we got to the Digiworld so easily again." Izzy explains.

"Okaaay, but how did your encounter with Devimon go?" Davis asks.

"Not good" Tk answers while looking at Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon "He used a lot of black gears to create copies of our digimon and escaped. But I see you got your partners back!"

"We got them back yes, but we were attacked by a Mega Level Digimon." Cody responds "Gatomon was almost defeated when Imperialdramon arrived to help, but luckily Henry helped."

"Oh, so that's why Gatomon is back on the Rookie Level" Tai notices while looking at Salamon standing next to Kari.

"We should definitely head back to the real world and gather the others" Izzy says "We need to meet up with the others and discuss our next actions. It seems like the Digiworld is in trouble again."

The group gets moving in the direction of the next gate into the real world when suddenly the ground begins to shake. The ground cracks open below Ken and Henry and they fall into a deep canyon. Calumon who sat on Henry's shoulder silently the whole time tries to jump up but falls down as well.

_An unknown amount of time later. _

Ken slowly wakes up in a dark cave with Wormmon laying next to him. Henry lays a few feet apart from him. Calumon repeatedly tries to slap Henry to get him to wake up, but it's small hands can't bring up enough force to do anything. Ken tries to shake him but he remains unconscious.

"Are you okay Ken?" Wormmon asks as it tries to move in Kens direction.

"I'm okay, I only got a few bruises. Are YOU okay?" Ken replies in a worried tone.

"I'm okay, I'm just exhausted from running away from some black gears before you came and fighting Gundramon." Wormmon says as it crawls into Ken's arms.

"You won't be okay for long" a mysterious voice says. A shillouete walks out of the shadows revealing a golden digimon with the design of a clock. It has mechanical arms and legs and an eye at the spot between the 12 and the 3. "Im Clockmon and my master wants you dead".

The clockmon shoots a yellow sphere out of the clock part of its body, encasing Ken, Wormmon, Calumon and Henry.

The energy sphere dissapears but instead of the cave that they were in before, they suddenly appear in a dessert. Ken can't see anything except a flying stone. Upon closer examination Ken recognizes the flying stone, it was the base he used when he was the digimon emperor. He stares at it until something he had hoped to never see again busts out of the base. It's Kimeramon, the digimon he created when he was the Digimon emperor, holding Magnamon in its hands. Behind it, he can also see Pegasusmon and a younger TK riding it. Suddenly Ken realizes something.

"This was three years ago" Ken says "The clockmon sent us back in time..."

"We need to help Magnamon!" Wormmon shouts as it jumps into Kimeramons direction but he is grabbed by Ken.

"No! We mustnt interfere! Who knows what could happen if we mess with the time line? Magnamon will defeat Kimeramon, we know that." Ken whispers in an attempt to not attract any attention. But it's too late Kimeramon drops Magnamon and flies in Ken's direction.

"Now it's too late" Ken says with panic in his voice.

[Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!]

Stingmon stands in front of Ken in a protective position. Kimeramon fires a blast of energy from its mouth knocking Stingmon to the ground but it quickly gets up to protect Ken. Kimeramon is about to fire another blast but suddenly Magna on appears and blocks the attack.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to leave. It's dangerous here" Magnamon tells Stingmon and Ken.

"No, we will help!" Stingmon replies.

Both digimon fly up in the air. Using Magna Punch and Spiking Strike, the two digimon attack from left and right respectively. Stingmon is knocked away by Kimeramons Skullgreymon arm while Magnamon is grabbed by its Devimon arm. Suddenly out of nowhere, the Worrmon of the past jumps from an Airdramon, hitting Kimeramon, freeing Magnamon and using its remaining life force to power it up. Meanwhile, Ken kneels next to the wounded Stingmon. He remembers that this was the day that Wormmon gave his life to defeat Kimeramon, the monster he had created. Ken wraps his arms around Stingmon as he fears to lose him to his own horrible creation again.

Calumon watched the whole thing while staying with the unconscious Henry. Saddened by Stingmon condition the red triangle on its forehead suddenly starts to glow and emmit a beam of light, flying right into Ken's digivice. Stingmons body starts to glow.

[Stingmon digivolve to... Dinobeemon!]

Stingmon now has a new appearance. His face stays the same as before but he now has blue antennas, two blue muscular arms and a blue tail. His posture changed from a humanoid position to a Insect like posture. He stands on two green legs with his arms hanging in front of them but not touching the ground. His wings grew larger and due to the changed posture are now on top of him like most insect digimon.

"He reached the Ultimate Level without ExVeemon! And he didn't digivolve to Paildramon!" Ken notices while being stunned by the sudden digivolution.

Magnamon lands next to Dinobeemon.

"Alright, wanna try this again?" The gold armored digimon asks.

Both digimon nod and begin to attack. Dinobeemon manages to fly behind Kimeramon with high speed and uses his now stronger legs to kick Kimeramon. The surprised Kimeramon turns around leaving its back now vulnerable to an attack from Magnamon. Magnamon uses his magna explosion to strike Kimeramon in the back with a powerful attack, defeating it. As Kimeramon is defeated the world around Ken and Dinobeemon begins to swirl and fall apart. Dinobeemon manages to grab the still unconscious Henry and Calummon before flying to the ground to pick up Ken. The world around them collapses and they suddenly find themself back in the cave.

"What? You managed to survive my time warp? Next time I'll come back with more of my kind and we'll trap you in the past permanently!" the clockmon shouts angrily as it runs away.

Before it can escape, Dinobeemon uses his attack "Hell masquerade" instantly defeating it. Dinobeemon flies out of the gap they fell trough to the surface where the rest of the group waits for them. As Izzy sees Dinobeemon he wants to ask about it before he is interrupted by Ken.

"No time to ask, I'll explain it later. Henry need to go to a hospital he has been unconscious for half an hour now."

The group nods as they rush to the next Digigate to get back to the real world.

**Authors notes: No, Dinobeemon is not an OC. He is the Canon ultimate level of Stingmon. Should I ever use OC characters (which I probably won't because I try to stick with official digimon) I will mark them as such. **


	5. Chapter 6: Shinegreymons Rampage

_I** do not**_** ow****n**_** Digimon or any of its characters. **_

_Izzys office, 1 day after the visit to the digiworld._

The whole group of digidestined is present in Izzys office. The older generation as well as the younger generation. All of them met to discuss devimons return and Stingmons surprising digivolution to Dinobeemon. Takato is also there, Henry however is missing. He suffered a concussion and a broken arm after he fell down the crack in the ground the day before and is now in the hospital.

"So devimon really returned?" Joe asks.

Izzy nods and says "Yes, and he has gotten a lot more dangerous since the last time we met him. He used black gears to create dark copies of our digimon that even digivolve when we did. Luckily Kabuterimon wasn't affected and we were able to overpower them. While the others split up they were attacked by a mega level digimon and were almost defeated and after we met again, Ken fell down a crack in the earth and was attacked by a Clockmon that sent him back in time, an ability a normal clockmon shouldn't possess. Each time, they spoke about a 'master'. We also noticed that rifts between worlds have been appearing, not just between the real world and the digiworld, but also between other worlds. That's where Takato and Henry come from."

Suddenly DemiV-mon who was sitting on Davis lap the whole time shouts "Now I remember why I recognized Stingmon the first time I saw him! I fought with him against Kimeramon!"

"You didn't really" Ken explains "You just remember that because that was the moment we were sent back to by the Clockmon. But you remembering it is evidence that we changed the timeline a little bit, luckily not in any way that would change too much. But we have to be careful next time we see a Clockmon."

"But we also have good news" he adds "while the Clockmon temporarily sent me and Henry back in time, Stingmon digivolved without D.N.A digivolving. Takato told us that the digimon that caused it, Calumon, has the ability to let any Digimon digivolve. Using that information me and Izzy came up with something."

"Thats right" Izzy continues as he takes 4 little devices out of a drawer in his desk. The devices have the shape of the amulets that the older generations used to store their crests in, before they were destroyed. The space for the crests is empty and it has 4 little arms on the downside.

"I call them, the Calucrests. When Stingmon digivolved to Dinobeemon it used Calumons power to do so, but the digivice couldn't save it. You can attach these things to your digivice to do so. The next time Calumon causes one of your Digimon to digivolve, it will save the energy so you can reuse it to digivolve to Ultimate and potentially even Mega without the use of DNA digivolving, which would increase the number of battle ready digimon in the group."

Izzy hands them to Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody and they attach them to their Digivices.

"One thing I don't understand" Davis says "why did Stingmon digivolve to Dinobeemon? I thought Paildramon was his and XV-mons Ultimate level?"

"I was asking myself the same thing" Izzy answers "So I did some digging in the digimon analyzer and I realized that Paildramon, Slyphimon and Shakkumon aren't actually fusions between digimon, they are just the normal ultimate forms of XV-mon, Aquillamon and Ankyllomon. Stingmon, Gatomon and Angemon are just used as replacements for the power of the crests"

At that moment Matt raises his hand like a student asking a question. "Could you do the same thing for Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon? Two Omnimons could be really helpful."

"Unfortunately, it won't work that way for Omnimon" Izzy replies "Omnimon is a true fusion between Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, not a DNA digivolution."

At that moment, everyone can hear an explosion nearby. Everyone rushes outdoors to see a huge rift, about the size of a skyscraper. A digimon just as large steps out of it. It's a humanoid dragon digimon covered in red and white armor. It has the symbol of a sun on the tip of its tail and six folded red armores wings. In front of him is an about 14 year old boy with a red jacket and white shirt. He tries to push him back but he fails due to the enormous size of the digimon he is trying to push.

"Shinegreymon what are you doing what has gotten into you?" he yells.

Izzy quickly types stuff into the digimon analyzer on his laptop to confirm his suspicions. "Shinegreymon, level mega" he reads.

"Okay this is a mega level digimon and it's threatening to destroy the city, you know what this means!" Tai shouts. Everyone nods in agreement and 8 digivices begin to glow.

[Agumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon]

[Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon]

[Tentomon warp digivolve to... HerkulesKabuterimon]

[Gomamon warp digivolve to... Vikemon]

[Biyomon warp digivolve to... Hououmon]

[Palmon warp digivolve to... Rosemon]

[Patamon warp digivolve to... Seraphimon]

[Gatomon warp digivolve to... Magnadramon]

After the light surrounding the Digimon dissapears, 8 Mega Level Digimon stand ready to battle. The younger generation who had never seen most of the mega forms stare at the digimon in amazement. The younger generation also nod to each other and prepare themselves to do the same thing.

[V-Mon digivolve to... XV-mon]

[Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon]

[Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankyllomon]

[Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquillamon]

"Alright let's try out these new things Izzy gave us" Davis says as he holds his digivice up into the air, but nothing happens.

"Didn't you listen?" Ken asks "Calumon has to charge them first but we don't know how we can trigger that. We can either try to get it to work, or DNA digivolve and help the others"

Davis looks at all the mega level digimon standing in front of them. "They can handle in the meantime, we can get these things to work."

"I'll help" Takato says "Calumon is a good friend of mine. I think the others can handle the situation."

The 8 mega digimon approach Shinegreymon but don't attack it.

"Hey you!" Sora shouts to the boy in the red jacket "who are you and what are you doing with that digimon?"

"My name is Marcus Damon and this is my partner Shinegreymon" the boy responds "we suddenly found ourselves in a different digiworld from the one we are used to and Shinegreymon was hit in the back by some weird black gear. He started freaking out and went trough a portal and now we are here"

"If he was hit by a black gear we have to get it out of him" Matt yells from the back of Metalgarurumon.

Metalgarurumon attacks with its missiles which freeze parts of Shinegreymons body.

"What are you doing?" Marcus shouts as he punches Metalgarurumon causing it to fly back a few meters.

"We are tring to get the thing causing your partner to go berserk out of it" Tai replies as he comes running behind Matt.

Marcus drops his fist but still has an angry facial expression. "I don't know who you are but do you really think you can beat a mega level digimon?" Marcus asks angrily.

At that moment all the digimon position themselves behind Tai and Matt and Tai says "Of course. We've got 8 of them"

The 8 digimon now disband and position themselves around Shinegreymon and use their special attacks on them causing the black gear to fly out of Shinegreymons back and explode. He stops moving and looks around himself in confusion until he sees Marcus next to some other people he doesn't know. He also notices 8 other digimon around him. Before he can say anything a rift opens and Devimon followed by 3 Vilemon appears in the real world.

"He can enter the real world freely?" TK gasps.

"Oh Shinegreymon" Devimon laughs "you already did so much beautiful destruction, did you really think I would just let you go?"

Devimon does a movement with his hand and a hundreds of black gears fly out of the rift, right into Shinegreymons back. It cries out in pain before his upper armor becomes black and his legs become white. He grows wings and a sword out of black fire and his eyes become a cold stare.

"Deal with that, Digidestined!" Devimon says mockingly before he and the Vilemon acckompaieing him leave trough the rift, closing it.

Shinegreymon let's out a loud and deep cry as he uses his sword to knock Wargreymon from the sky. Vikemon quickly runs to the point of impact and catches his friend.

Meanwhile, Marcus has a look of fear in his eyes. Because of the black gears Shinegreymon reached Ruin Mode again, a corrupted version of the burst mode which made Shinegreymon turn back into an egg.

"What is that?" Sora asks at the sight of Shinegreymons changed color and more aggressive behavior.

"It- It's the burst mode" Marcus stutters "It's a power boost beyond the Mega level. But that's not a normal burst mode, those things that flew into Shinegreymon triggered the Burst mode wrongly. This Form is highly unstable and dangerous. I doubt you'll be able to beat him now."

"It's like the time Greymon digivolved to Skullgreymon." Izzy adds.

The digimon get into combat positions again but Marcus interrupts.

"Didn't I say that this forum is really unstable?" He shouts angrily "If he is defeated or drains all of his power he will trun back into a Digiegg!"

"Okay, stop Shinegreymon from destroying the city but dont hurt him, it might make him more unstable" Izzy commands "I'll try to figure out some other solution in the meantime!"

Shinegreymon uses his sword made out of black fire to slash everything in his sight. The digimon in the air are able to dodge his attacks. When Shinegreymon realizes that he can't hit them, he tries to attack a nearby skyscraper. He swings his sword but Wargreymon interferes by holding the hot blade in his hands.

"Tai, I won't be able to hold his sword for much longer, I need more power"

Tai listens to his partners request and looks at Matt who immediately knows what he wants.

"Metalgarurumon, help Wargreymon, form Omnimon!"

Metalgarurumon runs towards the building with high speed. When he is below Wargreymon he turns into blue light which hits Wargreymon causing him to turn into the grey sword while the rest of Omnimons body forms next to it. Omnimon uses the grey sword to hold back Shinegreymons sword. Meanwhile the other digimon try to hold back Shinegreymons body as good as possible. Vikemon is at the legs where is tries to push them back. Herkuleskabuterimon and Seraphimon try the same but in the air and in Shinegreymons chest region. Rosemon uses her vines to pull Shinegreymon away from the building while Hououmon supports her. Magnadramon wrapped herself around Shinegreymons neck and tries to pull Shinegreymon away from the building as well.

In the skyscraper a few teenagers watch the battle.

_"Hey, isn't this the monster that fought that virus on the internet a few years ago?" _

Some whisper.

_"I think so, but I think he is one of those dangerous digimon the government warned us about"_

On the battlefield, Izzy types things on his laptop while trying to figure out a solution to defeat Shinegreymon without killing it.

"I GOT IT!" He jumps up in the air "Tai, get Davis and Ken here! We need Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

Tai runs back to the location where the others tried to get the Calucrests to work, hoping that they figured it out by now.

He arrives and sees all the Digimon still on the champion level.

"Davis, Ken! We need Imperialdramon RIGHT NOW!"

"Has the situation gotten that serious?" Takato asks "In that case I'm coming as well"

[Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon]

"Huh where did Takato go?" Davis says in surprise.

"I'm right here" Gallantmon replies "me and Guilmon merged to reach the Mega level"

Davis wants to open his mouth but with all the weird things he has already seen and heard about Takato, he decides to keep his mouth shut.

The group arrives at the scene where Shinegreymon managed to land a hit at the building while Tai was gone. Omnimon distracts Shinegreymon by blocking its attacks while the other Digimon try to support the building so the people inside evacuate it.

"Alright" Izzy shouts so everyone can hear him "Davis, Ken, form Imperialdramon and use Omnimons power to change to paladin mode. Then, by using the reset sword, Shinegreymon should turn back into a Rookie."

"Got it" Ken and Davis say as they prepare to DNA digivolve but suddenly Stingmon gets hit by Shinegreymons tail and reverts back to Wormmon.

Shinegreymon prepares to slam its sword into the group but Gallantmon and Omnimon both use their sword and lance to stop Shinegreymon from hitting them. Out of nowhere more rifts with black gears streaming out of them suddenly open and fly into Shinegreymon, making it stronger. It gains the power and breaks trough Omnimons and Gallantmons defense. The group is about to be hit. In an act of desperation, ExVeemon tries to stop the sword with its bare hands and actually manages to do so for a few seconds but it slowly uses its grip. Right in that moment Calumons forehead begins to glow and a light shoots into Davis digivice, filling up the crest, which vanishes into his digivice.

[ExVeemon digivolve to... Paildramon]

Paildramon uses its additional power to push back the sword a little bit but he is still not successful. Davis digivice, which now has Calumons energy saved in it glows again.

[Paildramon digivolve to... Imperialdramon]

Imperialdramon immediately switches to Fighter mode to be able to hold back the sword and he actually pushes it back. Omnimon and Gallantmons now stand behind him and help push him back which makes Shinegreymon fall on its back. Omnimon then turns its energy into a sword which Imperialdramon grabs to become Paladin Mode. Imperialdramon armor changes to a shining white. At Omnimons place, Agumon and Gabumon are left behind. At the sight of Agumon, Marcus is filled with a little happiness but he realizes that the Agumon doesn't have the red wristbands that his partner wears. It's also not as chubby as his Agumon. Imperialdramon Pm uses the chance and rams the reset sword into Shinegreymons belly. Most of his body turns into black gears which explode. The only thing left behind is a pink Koromon. Marcus immediately runs in its direction and kneels next to it.

"Agumon, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Marcus" Koromon whispers.

**Authors notes: The calucrests obviously aren't based on any actual Canon, but they are there to solve a problem I encountered while writing. The 02 kids are pretty much useless with the exception of Imperialdramon because the digimon they need to digivolve to Ultimate can reach Mega by themselves so there would be no need To DNA digivolve and they would be stuck on champion. The calucrests are there to solve this problem and make them useful in battles. Another thing, I decided to make this a crossover of digimon in general, Data Squad/Savers was easy to incorporate because it shares the normal Champion/Ultimate/Mega system with Adventure and Tamers. Frontier and Xros Wars are a bit more problematic because Frontier and Xros Wars don't share the same level system, especially Xros Wars. I have to look for a way to incorporate them into the story as well but I don't have any concrete plans on them right now. Anyways thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome. **


	6. Chapter 7: Alphamon attacks

_**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **_

_One day after the Shinegreymon rampage... _

After Shinegreymons rampage had been stopped by Imperialdramon in Paladin Mode, the digidestined offered Marcus a guest room in Izzys office. Henry had also returned from the hospital along with Terriermon who had to act like a plushie most of the time. Marcus Koromon digivolved to Agumon after eating. He and Tais Agumon became really good friends within minutes. Marcus told everyone about the world that he comes from. He also told that he thought that Omnimon and Gallantmon were the royal knights from his world. This reinforced Izzys multiverse theory even more as Guilmon and by extension Gallantmon don't exist in their world, are digimon Takato made up in his world, but apparently exist as normal digimon in Marcus world. The whole time Tai felt like he already met Marcus before. He had the same feeling with Takato but it wasn't as strong with him. The media of course talked about Shinegreymons rampage and the publics opinion of digimon didn't really get better but Omnimon and Imperialdramon Pm were recognized as the same digimon that fought Diaboromon and Armageddemon. They were praised for stopping the attack by people all over the world but the other Digimon weren't mentioned. Because the situation was getting more serious the group planned to meet every day in Izzys office from now on. There was just one problem, Tai and all the others had to go to school while Marcus, Takato and Henry didn't officially exist in this world and stayed in Izzys office most of the time to do research on the world they landed in. Calummon was also with them as Takato somehow managed to convince it to stay with them instead of going to play somewhere. The other digimon stayed at home except for the partners of the younger children as they are either small enough to fit into their backpacks, or agile enough to hide in trees and watch.

"Takato im boored..." Guilmon yawns from the corner of the room.

"Me too..." Agumon adds from the other side of the room.

"I know" Takato replies "but we have to wait until the others are back from school"

"Hey take a look at this" Henry says. He sits in front of the computer which Izzy allowed him to use while he is gone. He points at a video which shows Omnimons battle against Diaboromon. He then clicks another video some civilian took while Imperialdramon Pm was fighting Armageddemon.

"Huh, these guys seem to know how to fight" Marcus comments.

Suddenly a rift, about the size of the one Shinegreymon came trough appears behind them outside the window. A large black figure slowly descends from it. Takato takes out his D-Power and reads out the data.

"Alphamon, Level Mega."

Alphamon fully leaves the rift and levitates into a specific direction as if it knew exactly where to go.

Henry immediately picks up a phone and calls Izzy.

"Digimon alert, a big Mega Level Digimon called Alphamon just appeared trough a rift!"

Izzy, who was currently eating, almost choked on his food when he heard what Henry just said. "Alphamon?! This is a real emergency. We currently can't just leave school but we'll try to sneak out as soon as possible. Where is it heading?

"North East from your office" Henry replies.

"North East?" Izzy asks "That's where the school is that TK, Kari and the others go to! You need to get there right now!"

Takato, Henry, Marcus and their digimon run down the stairs as soon as they can. As soon as they are outside they switch to a faster way of transportation.

[Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon]

Everyone takes a seat on Growlmons back and they follow Alphamon as fast as they can, however Alphamon moves in the air while Growlom is restricted to roads so Alphamon would arrive before they could.

_Meanwhile_

Ken had just received a call from Izzy telling them that Alphamon is on his way to them. Their first reaction was great fear as Alphamon beat them easily last time they met him. Imperialdramon couldn't even scratch him. TK triggered the fire alarm to make everyone evacuate the building while the group prepared to fend of Alphamon long enough for reinforcements, especially Omnimon, to arrive. It didn't take long until they could see the massive Shadow of Alphamon and just a few seconds later he stood in front of them as tall as they remembered him.

"A-alright Veemon we can do this" Davis says as he hold up his digivice shakingly.

[Veemon warp digivolve to... Imperialdramon]

Because the calucrest saved Calumons power, Veemon is able to warp digivolve to Imperialdramon. Kari and TK quickly follow, a lot more fearlessly as they weren't there while Alphamon beat them.

[Patamon warp digivolve to... Seraphimon]

[Gatomon warp digivolve to... Magnadramon]

The others follow their example and let their partners digivolve as well.

[Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon]

[Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankyllomon]

[Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon]

Seraphimon and Magnadramon fire their attacks but Alphamon is able to dodge them perfectly as if it had seen them coming.

Imperialdramon switches to fighter mode and attacks as well but the attack is blocked of without an effort again.

The three try to attack at the same time this time but Alphamon simply dodges the attack as if it was nothing.

The champion level digimon try to attack Alphamon but they are swooped away even more easily than the others.

"How can he block all of our attacks so easily?" Cody asks "It's as if he already knew how we attack!"

In that moment four figures appear. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon as well as Marcus and Agumon who stand on MegaGargomons shoulders. Gallantmon charges a beam of light with his shield and fires it at Alphamon while MegaGargomon fires a barrage of small missiles. Marcus jumps from MegaGargomons shoulder and attempts to punch Alphamon. Imperialdramon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon use this moment of distraction to attack him from the other side. The large amount of attack power fired on him forces Alphamon to reveal its large sword. Alphamon simply blocks the attacks on his left side with his bare hand while he blocks the attacks from his right side with his sword, including all of the missiles that MegaGargomon shot at him. Marcus' punch hits the Sharp edge of his sword which causes his hand to bleed excessively. Still, an orange aura appears around his fist. He puts his hand on his Digivice. "DNA charge! Overdrive!"

[Agumon double warp digivolve to... Shinegreymon]

With 6 Mega digimon on the field now, the fear of Alphamons immense power decreases. They get overconfident and everyone unleashes their strongest attacks again but Alphamon spreads its previously concealed wings and flies up in the air causing their attacks to hit each other. Everyone lies on the ground beaten down, the megas all have severe cracks in their armor except Magnadramon who has burnt fur on a lot of places on her body. Suddenly the group hears the loud noise of running and flying digimon. Omnimon as well as the other digimon on the Mega level along with their partners arrive.

"Supreme cannon!" Omnimon shouts as it fire multiple blasts from the garuru Canon on his arm. Alphamon blocks all the shots and descends down on the ground again where he charges into Omnimon. Omnimon extends his sword and they engage in a sword fight in which both opponents are are equally matched and can't manage to land a hit on one another. The other digimon try to hit Alphamon but every attack they use is blocked off with Alphamons free hand.

"You won't land a hit like that" a mysterious voice says from behind Izzy.

Izzy turns around to see Hackmon standing behind him. "Alphamon has an ability called Alpha inForce which allows him to instantaneously replay the elapsed battle. That way he knows how you will attack and can block all of your attacks."

"But it never used that ability before?" Izzy asks.

"In that case he wasn't serious before" Hackmon replies before vanishing in the shadows.

"But how are we supposed to beat him?" Izzy thinks to himself. "I got it!" He shouts. "Alphamon is clearly after Davis and the others. Imperialdramon switch back to Dragon mode and fly them to a large unpopulated area. The others, if you have any power reserves you haven't used, use them now. We need as much power as possible."

Imperialdramon does as told and switches to dragon mode and let's Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody as well as their partners enter. It flies away but due to its injurys it can't fly as fast as usual. Alphamon reacts like Izzy expected. It unfolds its wings and flies after them.

Gallantmon gets up and says "You heard him, we need to use all the power we have." His white armor changes to a Crimson red and he grows wings.

"He's right" Marcus adds. "They need us now. CHARGE, DNA BURST MODE!"

Shinegreymons upper body turns red while his legs turn white. He creates a sword and shield as well as wings out of fire.

At last, Hououmon, Rosemon, Herkuleskabuterimon, Vikemon as well as the injured Seraphimon and Magnadramon place themselves around Omnimon. The 8 original digidestined all place their digivices together. The digimon become lights in all kinds of different colors which Omnimon absorbs. With the power of 6 more mega digimon, Omnimons armor turns into a purer white than before. The grey sword and the garuru cannon turn white as well. Blue lines appear all over its body and it grows angel like wings. Omnimon Merciful Mode is born once again.

Omnimon grabs MegaGargomons left arm while Gallantmon grabs his right arm. Marcus, Tai and the others climb up on its shoulders. They lift it into the air and fly after Alphamon. Shinegreymon quickly follows after them.

After a few minutes of flying Imperialdramon lands on a large rice field with no person nearby. It drops of its passengers and switches to fighter mode again. It tries its best to hold back the sword attacks Alphamon is throwing at them. Just a few moments later, 4 digimon land behind them. Omnimon Mercyful Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Shinegreymon burst mode and MegaGargomon. Omnimon extends his grey sword but instead of attacking he shoots his blade out of the socket in his arm. Imperialdramon grabs the flying blade in the air which makes the blade form a handle to hold it. Imperialdramons armor shines white as it becomes Paladin Mode. The 5 extremely powerful digimon now stand in front of Alphamon.

"All that power won't help you" Alphamon says in a deep voice "I will defend all attacks you throw at me"

The group climbs down MegaGargomons shoulder and hides in the field. Omnimon charges his cannon. The other digimon place their hands on the cannon giving it their energy. The cannon fires and execute Izzys plan, creating an energy blast too big for Alphamon to block or dodge.

The smoke causes by the explosion slowly dissapears and all the digimon involved lie on the ground in their in-training forms. Alphamon lies a few meters away with massive cracks in his armor. He slowly gets up and opens a rift to escape. Everyone let's out a sigh of relief but that state doesn't last long as the rift becomes unstable and sucks then in. The humans get sucked in easily and the digimon are still too weak to resist getting sucked in too.

/-\

Takato opens his eyes. "Where are we?" He looks around and quickly realizes something. "This is Guilmons hideout! We are back!"

**Author's notes: Wow this chapter was difficult to write especially because I'm not good at writing fight scenes. Anyways thanks for reading this far and reviews are always welcome. **


	7. Chapter 8: Another world

_**I do not own digimon or any of its characters. **_

Takato slowly opens his eyes. After they battled Alphamon, he escaped trough a portal which became unstable and sucked them in. He looks around his environment and notices a similar place.

"We're in the shed where I used to hide Guilmon!" he realizes.

He looks next to him where he finds all the digimon in their in-training forms, even Guilmon and Terriermon, who never reverted back this far. The only 3 digimon that remained on the rookie level are Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon as they didn't actively fight Alphamon. Then, he notices something. Calumon is missing! He left it at Izzys office when they went to stop Alphamon. He innerly panics since he doesn't know how to go back to the other world but he decides to keep it to himself for now.

Takato steps outside the shed where he sees something horrible. Everywhere in the park and in the city he can see towers with a dark grey color. After him, Matt steps out of the shed with Tsunomon in his arms. "What the... Black towers? Here? And why?"

Ken follows after him. "No, those aren't black towers, they are dark grey not black. Weird." He notices. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is the world I come from" Takato replies "Those towers aren't normal though."

Suddenly a loud noise of footsteps comes from their left which causes everyone else to come out of the shed with their parter digumon in their arms. 5 Blackgrowlmon and 1 Blackwargrowlmon head for the small shed. The Blackwargrowlmon notices the humans standing in front of the shed. "Blackgrowlmon, attack!" he shouts.

The Blackgrowlmon charge into the humans.

"Quick Koromon, digivolve!" Tai shouts.

"I can't, I'm still too weak" it replies.

In that moment Worrmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon jump in front of everyone.

"We didn't actively fight Alphamon, we have enough energy to handle them!" Armadillomon says.

[Worrmon digivolve to... Stingmon]

"Huh, it seems like the towers don't stop regular digivolutions" Izzy notices.

[Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Shurimon]

[Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Digmon]

Stingmon flies up into the air where it attacks one of the Blackgrowlmon. The Blackgrowlmon blocks the attack with its arm but the attack exposes a dark grey spot in his arm.

"The Blackgrowlmon are made out of the towers!" Stingmon shouts to the others. Another Blackgrowlmon rushes over to Stingmon to support his ally.

Meanwhile, Shurimon bounces around one of the Blackgrowlmon and manages to stab its shurikens into one of the Blackgrowlmons backs. The Blackgrowlmons turns into black material which explodes right after.

Digmon dug a hole below the Blackgrowlmon to ambush it from behind. He comes up on the surface behind it and shoots his drills into Blackgrowlmons back, instantaneously destroying it.

"Incompetent fools, looks like I have to deal with it myself!" Blackwargrowlmon, who was standing further behind, says.

He orders the third Blackgrowlmon to attack Stingmon who now has to deal with 3 Blackgrowlmon. Digmon and Shurimon hurry to support him. They shot their drills and shurikens into two of the three Blackgrowlmon. Stingmon finishes the last one of using his spiking strike. Now only the Blackwargrowlmon is left. He angrily charges at the 3 digimon and fires the atomic blaster on his chest. Digmon and Shurimon get knocked out by the blast and revert back to their rookie forms. Blackwargrowlmon extends the blades on his wrists and attempts to attack Stingmon. Stingmon grabs Blackgrowlmons hands and holds of the attack but Blackgrowlmons superior muscles push him back further and further.

"Lightning blade!" "VAROOMA BOOMERANG!"

A blade made out of energy and a red V shaped boomerang hit Blackwargrowlmon making it turn into data. Takato and the others look behind them and see 4 figures. Andromon and Kazu as well as 2 unknown figures. The digimon that threw the boomerang has a head resembling Omnimons, two heads on his shoulders, a chest and arms like that of an action figure and legs that look like the legs of a lion or a similar creature. In addition to that he wears a cape. In his hands he holds a sword and a shield. Takato uses his D-Power for further details.

"ShoutmonX4K, Level Ultimate" he reads.

A human stands next to X4K. He has spiky hair, goggles and a white and red shirt with a crown on it.

"Takato, Henry and whoever the rest of you are, come with us quick!" Kazu shouts as he waves into his direction with his hands.

Yolei and Cody pick up the injured Hawkmon and Armadillomon and run after the others. The group runs trough the city in an unknown direction. Seeing his hometown after being in an alternate world for a few weeks fills Takaoto with a feeling he can't really describe, the closest description being a weird Form of nostalgia. He catches up to Kazu. "Hey, is that Andromon there..." Takato can't finish his question before Kazu already answers it.

"Yep, it's Guardromon. I borrowed Rika's blue card to make him digivolve. The more important question is: Where were we're you for the past week and who are those people?"

"It's complicated" Takato replies "I'll explain it when we get to where we are going. But who is that guy with the digimon that looks like someone took several parts of toys and put them together? He hasn't spoken a word yet. What are all these weird towers doing here, and why did dark versions of Guilmon attack us?"

"Also complicated, I'll explain everything later."

The group arrives at their destination but everyone is a bit confused to stand in front of... a school. Not just any school, Takato's school. As expected, Andromon degenerates back to Guardromon upon entering school grounds but Shoutmonx4k suddenly splits up into a group of digimon. A small red dragon with headphones with crowns on it, a bulky robot with a speaker on his chest, a Sabertooth tiger with drills on his tail and forehead, a Starmon, several small silver digimon, a Knightmon and a group of Pawnchessmon. Suddenly every one of them except the red one dissapears into a red device the unknown boy is holding.

"Interesting..." Izzy mumbles "it seems like the digimon was a fusion of several smaller digimon. The red one must be the main component..."

The group enters the building where Kenta, Rika, Renamon and MarineAngemon are waiting for him. Upon seeing Takato enter the room, Rika slaps him.

"Where have you been this whole week? First you and Henry go missing and everyone is looking for you, then those Digimon that look just like Guilmons digivolutions but in black invade the city and put up all those towers, and now you just show up like nothing happened?"

"Wait, let us explain!" Henry says. "Takato went missing so I decided to look for him. I found a weird red portal in Guilmons old hideout that Calumon jumped into, so Terriermon followed him and I followed Teriiermon. We found ourselves in this different world where we met the guys behind us and Takato was with them. He used the same portal after Guilmon accidentally fell into it. There was no way back so we stayed with them and helped them with the problems in their world. We fought an Alphamon who opened a portal to flee. The portal beqame unstable and we got sucked in. Now we are back here. Now please explain to us what happened here while we were gone."

"3 days ago, ChaosGallantmon, a dark version of Gallantmon came here trough a portal just like the one you described. He also brought an army of BlackGrowlmon and a bunch of Blackwargrowlmon as their commanders. Me and Renamon tried to take him down alone but for some reason we can't digivolve to the Mega level so we were helpless against ChaosGallantmons overwhelming forces. The whole city was evacuated, only we remained to fight. 1 day after the invasion this guy here appeared out of nowhere" She points at the boy who commanded Shoutmon X4K. "His name is Mikey Kudo. He wanted to help but his partner, Shoutmon, couldn't digivolve either. However, the weird thing in his hand, he called it a xros loader, has the ability to make digimon fuse together. But without the proper digimon he can't go beyond the ultimate level either." Rika explains.

At this moment Mikey speaks "Takato, do you remember knowing Tai, Davis and Marcus before you met?"

"N-No why should I?" Takato answers.

"Then it is like Bagramon said" Mikey mumbles "you don't remember anything about the fight with Quartzmon. In that case let me introduce myself. I'm Mikey Kudo and I come from another world. All of you actually fought alongside me and and my friends once, but you apparently don't remember anything about it. But that's not the point now. The point is that I know something about the foe you are facing. It's an extremely strong digimon that uses an army of clockmon to retrieve tools and evil digimon from different worlds and times to stop you since you are a danger to it."

"What you are telling us is hard to believe. Do you have any evidence to prove what you are saying? And how do you know all this information?" Izzy asks.

"After I was thrown into this world I tried to spy on ChaosGallantmon. He talked about his plans with some mysterious figure. He eventually discovered us and almost defeated us before we were able to flee. But with your help we can defeat him."

"But how?" Matt asks "You say this Chaosgallantmon guy is on the Mega level and he has an army of ultimate and champion digimon at his disposal. If we can't reach the Mega level we barely have enough fighting strength."

"Its the black towers" Ken comments "Or rather grey towers. It seems like the towers don't have the full power of a normal black tower, which would explain the fact that we can digivolve but not past Ultimate, as well as the fact that they are grey."

"Allright, let's put those towers down and kick these guys asses!" Marcus says in a motivating tone.

"Tommorow" Henry adds "our digimon didn't eat a thing after the battle against Alphamon. They need rest and something to eat."

"Takatos parents baked plenty of bread before they evacuated the city along with everyone else. We had enough for us 4 but now we are 18 people including a digimon each. The smaller digimon like Marineangemon and Terriermon probably won't eat much but the bigger ones like Guilmon..." Kenta says.

"In that case we have a problem, you haven't seen Agumon eat yet..." Tai comments.

"Pfff... If you thing your Agumon eats a lot you should see mine" Marcus says.

"I got it! Reload, Monitamon" Mikey says as 3 small Digimon with TVs as their heads appear from his Xros loader. "A friend of mine gave me three of her Monitamon recently." he explains. "Monitamon, see if you can find a supermarket nearby and get as much food here as possible. And try not to get caught by the Blackgrowlmon."

The Monitamon nod and dissapear. About half an hour later they are back with their arms full of groceries. Koromon jumps from a table,quickly grabs a whole pack of chocolate bars with his mouth and eats them, with the wrapper still on.

[Koromon digivolve to Agumon]

Agumon gets smacked on the head by Tai.

"After all those years shouldn't, you have learned that you have to remove the wrapper first?"

"I know but I was reeeaaaaly hungry."

"Can we make scrambled eggs?" Marcus' Koromon asks.

"And bake Guilmon bread!" Gigimon, Guilmons in-training Form, adds.

The group starts to cook in the school's kitchen and almost forget that the city was invaded my Blackgrowlmons. After everything is finished the digimon, and Marcus, pounce on the food like they hadn't eaten for days. While eating, some of them even digivolved without noticing. Suddenly, a Shockwave hits the entire building and the group storms outside where an army of Blackgrowlmons and about 5 Blackwargrowlmon stand.

Tai and Agumon stare at each other in determination.

[Agumon digivolve to... Greymon]

"Greymon?" Mikey asks in surprise "he looks different from Christopher's greymon, also wasn't his digivolved form Wargreymon?"

Tai, who overheard Mikeys mumbling explains "Greymon is only his first stage of digivolution, we can't reach Wargreymon because of the towers."

Greymon shoots a ball of fire into the crowd of Blackgrowlmon who get blown back but don't get hurt much by the heat because of their scaly skin.

"Allright, now it's our turn!" Marcus shouts as he jumps up in the air and hits one of the Blackgrowlmon right in the face. His hand begins to glow with energy which he channels into his digivice.

[Agumon digivolve to... Geogreymon]

"Ooh a spiky greymon huh?" Tai says mockingly.

"This one looks more like the Greymon I know" Mikey notices "but the color doesn't match."

"Mega Flame!" "Nova Blast!"

Two powerful blasts of fire hit the Blackgrowlmon, which destroys a few of them. They react aggressively and prepare to shoot a volley of Fireballs at everyone. The Blackwargrowlmon in the back also charge the lasers in their chests.

"Time to rise up the defense!" Izzy exclaims.

[Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon digivolve to... Megakabuterimon]

"Reload, Knightmon, Pawnchessmon!"

[Gomamon digivolve to... Ikakumon digivolve to... Zudomon]

[Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon digivolve to... Taomon]

Knightmon and Pawnchessmon Form a shield while Zudomon and Megakabuterimon use their powerful defensive backs to block the attacks on the right and on the left. Taomon uses its magic barrier to strengthen the shield. Everyone gets behind the shield just before the volley of fire hits them. The laser beams shot by the Blackwargrowlmon break trough Taomons shield but lose all of their energy while doing so. The volley of fire from the Blackgrowlmon follows right after but Knightmon shield and the backs of Megakabuterimon and Zudomon block the attack.

"Okay, time to strike back!" Shoutmon shouts.

[Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon digixros to... ShoutmonX4]

"Reload, Beelzemon!"

"Death the Cannon!"

Rika stares at Mikey in disbelief. "You had a Mega level digimon in there the whole Time? What's do you not have in that thing?"

"U-uh Beelzemon is on the Mega level? Sorry, I'm just figuring this whole level thing out. Apparently Beelzemon is a lot stronger in this world then he is in my world..." Mikey responds a bit confused.

"I think now it's time to pull out the big guns" Davis says confidentially.

[V-mon digivolve to... XV-mon digivolve to... Paildramon]

Henry also joins in on the arms race.

[Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon digivolve to... Rapidmon]

"Don't forget us!" Kazu shouts from Guardromons shoulder. "Uh, Takato could I borrow your blue card real quick?"

[Guardromon digivolve to... Andromon]

Kazu throws the card back to Takato who also uses it.

[Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon digivolve to... Wargrowlmon]

"How about you mess with one of your own kind!" the red cyborg dinosaur shouts.

"Hey Geogreymon, we don't want to be behind don't we?" Marcus asks. Geogreymon simply nods.

[Geogreymon digivolve to... Rizegreymon]

In reaction to that Tai shouts "Greymon you too!"

[Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon]

"Now that the big ground fighters are up, how about we give some air support?" TK asks Patamon.

[Patamon digivolve to... Angemon]

Angemon flys up in the air along with Beelzemon. Upon seeing Angemon, old memorys haunt Beelzemon, the day where he struck his own comrade Angemon down in self defense... One of the Blackwargrowlmon uses this moment of distraction to shokt Beelzemon with a beam of energy. The beam hits his chest and Beelzemon falls on the ground.

"Quick, come back into the xros loader, we don't want Mervamon to worry" Mikey says teasingly which causes Beelzemon to smile before he vanishes into the xros loader.

"TK, make me digivolve again, I have an idea!" Angemon shouts from the sky.

[Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon]

"Heavens Gate! Push the Blackwargrowlmon and Blackgrowlmon into the gate!"

Magnaangemon opens a round gate to a weird different dimension.

"Giga blaster!" "Trident revolver!" "Desperado Blaster!" "VAROOMA BOOMERANG!" "Rapid fire!" "Atomic blaster!" "Horn buster!" "Vulcans hammer!"

The combined force of all the digimon creates a Shockwave that pushes all of the Blackgrowlmon and Blackwargrowlmon into the gate, which MangaAngemon closes. At this moment a figure in black armor descends from the sky.

"So you have defeated a portion of my army, impressive..." the figure says with a distorted deep voice.

Takato doesn't even need to look at his D-Power to realise who is standing in front of them, the ominous Chaosgallantmon, leader of the army that invaded the city.

"_Chaos crusher..." _

Chaosgallantmon uses his shield to create a dark blast of energy. Taomon creates a barrier but it bursts upon impact with the beam. The beam knocks almost all of the digimon onto wall. Suddenly Mikey realizes something. He has 3 heavily armed dinosaurs...

"Tai, Marcus, Takato I have an idea but you have to trust me."

"You saved us earlier today, you have my trust" Tai answers.

"You seem to be a good fighter, I'll trust in you too." Marcus adds.

"If they trust you I will too" Takato says.

Mikey nods and prepares to use his xros loader.

[MetalGreymon, Wargrowlmon, Rizegreymon, digixros to... MetalGreymonX3]

A new MetalGreymon is born. It combines elements from the 3 battle dinosaurs. It has MetalGreymon mettalic left arm, his metallic horn and Rizegreymons muscular bodystructure. On his right arm he has Rizegreymons revolver. He has Wargrowlmons chest weaponry and Rizegreymons wings. He also has Wargrowlmons metallic jaw.

Izzy analyzes the data of the new digimon that was just born due to Mikeys Digixros. "MetalGreymonX3, Level Mega" he reads. "They reached the Mega level without digivolution! That means... Hey Mikey? Can you do that again with some other digimon?"

Mikey nods and thinks of new combinations while MetalGreymonX3 starts to attack. He uses his revolver and reinforces the blast with his Atomic blaster. Chaosgallantmon reveals his Lance and says "Impressive, but you will lose in a swordfight with such uncivilized attacks."

He uses his lance to attack MetalGreymonX3s weak point, missing close weaponry. But Mikey already has a plan. "I need something that can fly!" he says.

"Looks like our job" Sora says.

[Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon]

"Perfect."

[ShoutmonX4, Garudamon digixros to... ShoutmonX5G]

Shoutmon turns into his X5 version but instead of the jet engine from Sparrowmon he grows Garudamons wings.

"YOU MEAN A SWORD LIKE THIS?" Shoutmon asks while blocking Chaosgallantmons Lance.

"ShoutmonX5G, Level Mega" Izzy reads again.

In the background Mikey plans a third digixros.

"I need a muscular digimon, preferably with an upright build!"

"You heard that Gabumon?" Matt asks "time for Weregarurumon"

[Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon digivolve to... Weregarurumon]

"That'll do perfectly" Mikey says.

[Weregarurumon, Rapidmon, Paildramon, Deputymon digixros to... Rapidgarurumon]

Rapidgarurumon replaces Weregarurumons left arm with on of Rapidmons arms. He also gains Paildramons lower machine guns. He wears a belt with ammo in it around his chest.

"Rapidgarurumon, Level Mega" Izzy ready for a third time.

Now, MetalGreymonX3 shoots a blast from the atomic blaster in his chest. He reinforces the Blast with the revolver. He also shoots his metallic claw into the blast which begins to glow hot. Chaosgallantmons blocks the attack with his shield but the shield starts to Crack. Rapidgarurumon fires a rapid fire attack from Paildramons machine guns and the arm he got from Rapidmon. This attack leaves his defense open which gives X5G an opportunity to strike past his shield. Chaosgallantmons armor begins to crack at the spot where he was hit. The crack shows some scaled skin but the armor immediately closes.

"This was just a test" Chaosgallantmon says in his distorted voice "I won't play so nice next time."

With that Chaosgallantmon flies back where he came from and the digimon return to their rookie forms.

The first thing the Agumon say after their digixros opens is "Can we eat something again?"

**Aurhors notes: Whew, this was my longest chapter so far. I want to clarify some things here. I watched all seasons in the German dub which is basically just a translation from the Japanese. I use the terms from the dub in this fic because that's what most English speaking people probably watched. To xros wars: It was a bit difficult to balance the xros wars characters into this fic but I think I have a level for everyone based on Digimon they fought and how they were balanced in other media like games. Shoutmon: Rookie, Shoutmon (King):Champion, Ballistamon: Champion, Dorulomon: Champion, X2: High tier champion, X3&4: Ultimate, X5 and beyond: Mega, Omnishoutmon: Mega, Mailbirdramon: High tier champion, Deckergreymon: Mega, Zeekgreymon: Mega, Sparrowmon: Champion. I think those were all the xros wars exclusive Digimon. If any of you disagree with the power leveling please let me know in a review including a reason why the power level is to high/low. MetalGreymon 3, Rapidgarurumon and ShoutmonX5G are kinda OC characters but also not really because a digixros between any Digimon is possible but of course it's impossible to show every combination in the Anime or Manga, so I made a design and abilities for those combinations up. Anyways, reviews are always welcome, especially for this chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 9: Chaosgallantmons true form

_**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **_

_Somewhere in the U.S.A..._

"Finish it, Zekegreymon!" Christopher Aonuma shouts.

"Trident fang!"

Zekegreymon impales his opponent with his claw. A beaten down Machinedramon falls to the ground and explodes into data.

"Huh, this is already the third Digimon appearing in the real world this month." Christopher mumbles.

Suddenly a portal opens at the spot where Machinedramon died. Christopher jumps on Zekegreymons shoulder.

"Let's go Zekegreymon, we investigate" he says.

Zekegreymon flies trough the portal. On the other side is a city but grey towers stand around everywhere. Upon entering this world Zeekgreymon suddenly turns back into MetalGreymon.

"What happened Zekegreymon?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't hold the digivolution anymore."

At this moment, Christopher sees a familiar face on the ground. Mikey Kudo along with some unknown people and digimon. They are fighting a large black figure with a sword and a cannon.

_Several hours earlier..._

After yesterday's battle everyone fell asleep pretty quickly. They were able to drive Chaosgallantmons attack back but even with the power of digixros they weren't able to defeat him. Today they plan to destroy as many of the grey towers as possible to stand a better chance against Chaosgallantmon. After breakfast everyone splits up around town. The large dinosaur Digimon Greymon, Geogreymon and Growlmon use their raw strength to break down the towers. Digmon and Dorulumon use their drills to break the towers foundation. Everyone else uses their attacks to destroy the towers. One after another the towers begin to fall around Town. After Matt and Weregarurumon just destroyed a few black towers a black figure descends down next to them, Chaosgallantmon.

"I see you're alone here. This should be a great opportunity to take you out. Without your little Metalgarurumon your group loses one of its best fighters, Omnimon." Chaosgallantmon says with his deep distorted voice.

Matt looks around his area and realizes that there are no grey towers there. He holds up his digivice.

"You just made a fatal mistake. You came to an area without your towers."

[Weregarurumon digivolve to... Metalgarurumon]

"Metal wolf claw!"

Metalgarurumon unleashes a cold blast of ice from his mouth but Chaosgallantmon simply blocks the attack with his shield.

"Just as I expected" Chaosgallantmon mumbles to himself. He starts laughing. "Take him."

Before Matt can realize what's going on, he gets hit on the head and passes out.

_An unknown amount of time later_

"Matt, Matt wake up!"

Matt wakes up and sees Tai standing above him, slapping him. Matt quickly gets up and realizes he has a huge bump on his head.

"Where's Gabumon?" Tai asks.

Matt looks around. His partner is nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, my head hurts. We were fighting Chaosgallantmon when somebody hit me on the head and I passed out..."

"You fought Chaosgallantmon alone? We weren't able to defeat him yesterday even with the combined power of MetalGreymonX3, Rapidgarurumon and ShoutmonX5G! How did you think you could defeat him with Weregarurumon alone?"

"All the grey towers in this area are gone so Weregarurumon was able to digivolve. I thought Metalgarurumon would be able to beat him but he simply blocked our attack. I don't know what happened afeer that."

Suddenly the realization hits Matt in the face.

"Oh no, Metalgarurumon could be..."

He doesn't even want to finish his sentence. The thought of Metalgarurumon being dead...

"No." Tai says "I'm sure Metalgarurumon wouldn't just let himself be defeated like that. He's out there somewhere."

Tai then starts speaking into a device on his wrist Mikey gave him.

"Guys, Metalgarurumon is missing. Did you see him somewhere?"

He quickly receives an answer from Sora and Birdramon.

"No, but we recently saw a group of Blackwargrowlmon transport something in a cage to the townhall. We think the townhall is their base of operation."

Tai helps Matt off the ground. They climb on MetalGreymons shoulders and fly up into the air.

"We head for the townhall now. Please destroy the grey towers in that area and meet us at the townhall after that, we need all the support we can get." Tai says.

"No, it's too dangerous" Takato says from somewhere in the city "Meet me at the school I have a better plan."

MetalGreymon turns around and heads for the school where Gallantmon waits for them with multiple buckets of black paint.

"Like I said I have a plan" he says "Chaosgallantmon is a black version of me. We can paint my armor black and sneak into the townhall without being recognized."

"But what if you meet the real Chaosgallantmon or get in the range of one of the grey towers" Matt objects "wouldn't it be safer to paint Growlmon black?"

"It would be" Gallantmon replies "but I've watched the townhall, they don't let normal slodiers in. Only a few of the high ranking Blackwargrowlmon generals managed to get in but they had to identify themselves first. They wouldn't question it if Chaosgallantmon in person wanted to get in."

Everyone agrees with the plan and Tai, Matt and Agumon start to paint Gallantmons armor black. After half an hour of painting, there is no difference between Gallantmon and Chaosgallantmon.

_Half an hour later_

Gallantmon arrived at the townhall without turning back thanks to the others who destroyed all the grey towers in the area. Tai, Matt and Agumon hide in the bushes while Gallantmon enters the townhall. Gallantmon simply walks inside without the Blackgrowlmon at the entrance suspecting anything. Once inside Gallantmon takes a look. No changes have been made to the entrance area of the townhall. He takes the stairs down the basement where he finds Metalgarurumon like expected.

"What do you want from me Chaosgallantmon?" Metalgarurumon growls rudely.

"Calm down" Gallantmon whispers "it's me, Gallantmon. I'm here to rescue you!"

At this moment, Gallantmon sees something else in the room. A body of a black Digimon in a tank, floating in some kind of liquid. "Who's that?"

"That" Metalgarurumon says "is Blackwargreymon. He was the first and only mega Digimon made out of black towers. At first he was out enemy but in the end he sacrificed himself for us. I have no Idea how they got a hold of him or what they are planning to do with him."

Gallantmon attempts to use his lance to break the lock on Metalgarurumons cage to free it but suddenly Chaosgallantmon descends down the stairs to the basement.

Upon seeing Gallantmon he strikes at him with his Lance but Gallantmon blocks it. Still, the power behind his attack sends Gallantmon flying through the wall. Chaosgallantmon follows him outside. Gallantmon and Chaosgallantmon who are equally matched have fight outside. While Gallantmon was inside the building, Mikey arrived.

[Shoutmon, Dorulomon digixros to... Shoutmon + Drill cannon]

"I don't know who to aim at. Heyy Gallantmon can you somehow identify yourself?" Shoutmon shouts.

At this moment both Gallantmons raise their hands.

"Huh so Chaosgallantmon is playing dirty." Shoutmon mumbles.

At that moment, Gallantmon gets an idea. His armor starts to glow, he grows wings and his armor changes from the black paint to a crimson red armor.

"Nice trick but I can do that aswell" Chaosgallantmon says.

His armor turns blue and he grows wings as well. Both Gallantmons fly up into the air and their fight becomes a swirl of red and blue. Shoutmon opens his digixros with Dorulumon.

"We can distinguish them now, but we can't hit Chaosgallantmon like that" he sighs "but since the towers in this area are gone, we have other ways to assist Gallantmon"

[Shoutmon digivolve to... Omnishoutmon]

Agumon, Tai and Matt come out of thr bushes aswell.

[Agumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon]

Upon seeing Omnishoutmon and Wargreymon, Chaosgallantmon flies a few meters in the air.

"Bring them out" Chaosgallantmon commands his troops.

The Blackgrowlmon nod and roll two trolleys out of the townhall. On with Metalgarurumon in a cage and one with Blackwargreymon in the tank with the fluid. The Blackgrowlmon release the fluid from Blackwargreymons tank. It wakes up and starts slamming his fists against the glass.

"Who are you? Let me out of here!" it shouts.

The Blackgrowlmon also take a black spiral out of a the townhall. The spiral begins to rotate and attach itself to Blackwargreymons arm. He stops slamming the glass and his eyes start to glow red. The glass dissapears and Blackwargreymon steps out of the tank.

"I present to you Blackwargreymon, the first and only mega Digimon made out of black towers. But he has a defect. Too much looking for the purpose in life and disobedience. But we fixed that." Chaosgallantmon says maniacly. "And with Metalgarurumon we create the black knight."

"Black knight?" Matt asks "what do you mean?"

"You will see" Chaosgallantmon responds while taking a black device similar to Mikeys xros loader out of a space in his armor. Mikey immediately recognizes the device.

"A darkness loader!"

[Blackwargreymon, Metalgarurumon dark digixros to... Omnimon Zwart]

A black fog appears from the device engulfing both Blackwargreymon and Metalgarurumon. The fog dissapears and a large black figure appears. An Omnimon in black armor, a black cape and golden markings all over his armor. He has the black spiral on his right arm with the Blackwargreymon head.

"O-Omnimon Zwart" Matt stutters "WHAT DID YOU DO TO METALGARURUMON!?"

"It's simple" Chaosgallantmon replies "I turned your strongest weapon against you..."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Omnishoutmon shouts. "HEAVY METAL VULCAN!"

Omnimon Zwart deploys his sword from his arm and cuts trough Omnimons blast.

"Now back to you" Chaosgallantmon says and rushes into Gallantmon. Both if them engage back into their fight.

Meanwhile Omnimon deploys the Garuru cannon, the only part of his body that isn't black. He attempts to shoot at Wargreymon and Omnishoutmon but the cannon resists. However, Omnimon Zwart quickly regains control of his left arm and shoots into Omnishoutmon.

Omnishoutmon gets blasted back but he quickly regains his footing.

"He's being controlled" Wargreymon says "we need to break the spiral."

"Great tornado!"

He aims at the spiral but Omnimon angles his sword in a way that Wargreymon shreds his own armor. Wargreymon cries out in pain as his bare chest gets exposed. He falls to the ground and turns back into Agumon.

"Ugh, that's too much, I can't fight anymore" Agumon cries.

Omnishoutmon looks at Omnimon angrily. It jumps at Omnimon and they exchange multiple attacks, mainly kicks and punches from Omnishoutmon and sword attack from Omnimon. Omnimon shoots Omnishoutmon in the chest with his cannon, he gets knocked back and slides onto the ground.

"He's strong, I don't know if I can take him alone..."

Suddenly, several laser beams hit Omnimon from behind. The source of the attack shows itself soon after. It's a humanoid Digimon in a leather jacket with black wings and a large laser gun in his arm, Beelzemon.

"So you're the one who's been causing trouble here Huh? You might have taken my power to digivolve but now that most of these towers are gone I'm back at full strength."

Mikey looks at his xros loader in confusion. Beelzemon is still inside his xros loader regenerating from his wounds, just who is this mysterious Beelzemon.

The swirl of red and blue that is the battle between Gallantmon and Chaosgallantmon dissapears for a few seconds.

"Beelzemon, you're here? Didn't you evacuate with your tamers?" Gallantmon asks.

Beelzemon nods. "I did but when I heard that the towers that prevented me from digivolving were gone, I came here as soon as I could."

Chaosgallantmon uses this moment of distraction to strike Gallantmon but he quickly reacts and blocks the attack with his own sword. The swirl of a fast battle appears again. Omnishoutmon and Beelzemon now attack together but Omnimon holds back Beelzemon ranged attacks with his the garuru cannon whole he blocks Omnishoutmons attacks with the grey sword.

Just when Omnimon is distracted an unknown figure uses the moment to strike. "Giga destroyer, trident arm!"

A large mettalic Digimon fires a large beam of energy and uses the opening his own attack created to srike him in the back. The attack leaves a wound the size of a small car in his back.

"MetalGreymon old friend, how's it been?" Omnishoutmons says cheefully.

MetalGreymon doesn't reply but Omnishoutmon can see a slight smile below his metallic mask. At this moment, Christopher walks around a corner, xros loader in hand.

"I see you need some help." Hr points his xros loader at MetalGreymon.

[MetalGreymon digivolve to... Zekegreymon]

Right after that Mikey and Christopher slam their xros loaders together.

[Omnishoutmon, Zekegreymon digixros to... Shoutmon DX]

With Omnishoutmons speed and Zekegreymons power ShoutmonDX charges at Omnimon Zwart once again. He hits him with his Claw a few times before ramming into his cannon, rendering it ineffective. Next he uses the two blades of his other arm to block Omnimons sword.

"Beelzemon shoot at the spiral, it's controlling him!"

Beelzemon nods and charges up his gun. Omnimon can't do anything because ShoutmonDX holds him in place. A volley of laser beams hits the spiral on his arm and the red glow in his eyes dissapears. He looks around himself confused but then he starts speaking with a combination of Gabumon and Blackwargreymons voice.

"_You turned be against my friends, _**for that you will suffer"**

He turns around and faces the swirl of red and blue that is the fight between Gallantmon and Chaosgallantmon. He charges at them with rapid speed and hits Chaosgallantmon right in his back. Suddenly, his whole armor begins to crack. More and more cracks Form and his armor eventually bursts into pieces. What burst outs however is something far worse. A red dragon with a white chest with a symbol on it, Megidramon.

"So you have discovered my true form... Chaosgallantmon was a more practical form to lead my army but this form, my true from, is more comfortable."

Gallantmon looks at Megidramon in fear. It's the same digimon that Wargrowlmon falsely digivolved into. A wild beast that almost ended the digital world just by existing.

"I already defeated one of those before, I can do it again" Beelzemon says confidently and charges into Megidramon but Megidramon spits a large amount of fire and pushes Beelzemon back.

"What you defeated was a pathetic digivolution. I am the original, his power was nothing against mine. And you Gallantmon, you and all your other previous forms, are a disgrace to all the proud virus Digimon of the digital world. My Blackwargrowlmon and Blackgrowlmon are the true way a Guilmon should digivolve!"

"No, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gallantmon shouts and attacks but midway in the air he suddenly stops. He tumbles and suddenly the digivolution opens and Takato and Guilmon fall to the ground. Luckily Beelzemon manages to catch them.

"What happened?" Tai asks.

"It's the Crimson mode, me and Guilmon never used it for such a long time. It drained all of our power" Takato replies before becoming unconscious.

Now Omnimon Zwart attempts to attack Megidramon with his sword but he barely manages to scrape his skin. The damaged garuru cannon and the large wound on his back caused him to weaken. Just at this moment, everyone can feel something flying over their head with immense speed. The group looks up and sees Imperialdramon hovering above them. He changes into fighter mode and fires his positron laser. Davis jumps from Imperialdramon shoulder and says "Sorry were late."

ShoutmonDX, Beelzemon and Imperialdramon now attack together and manage to injure Megidramons left arm. However, the wound immediately heals.

Omnimon Zwart suddenly falls to the ground. He breathes heavily and supports himself with his sword.

"I am heavily injured. I want to make up for what I've done but maybe a normal digimon and a Digimon made out of black towers shouldn't combine their power. Imperialdramon, let me lend it to you instead."

At this moment Omnimon Zwart begins to glow. The light forms a black sword. Imperialdramon grabs onto it and his armor begins to change into a back, more defensive, heavier armor. What remains of Omnimon Zwart is Gabumon and a black Agumon. Matt immediately runs up to Gabumon and holds him in his arms.

"Gabumon, I thought you were gone" Matt says while shedding a tear.

Gabumon returns the hug and replies "Blackwargreymon doesn't have evil intentions *cough* it was just the spiral controlling us, but you got rid of that thing."

Tai, Davis, Mikey and Christopher stare at Imperialdramons new Form. Suddenly Jijimon appears from Mikeys xros loader.

"That's Imperialdramon Dark Knight mode. I heard rumors about him but I never thought that they would be real. Imperialdramon Dark Knight mode is said to be the rival of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. However, he is not an evil being. According to rumors he has saved the digital world when Paladin Mode failed and the other way around."

"Then we will power up as well" Mikey says.

"But Sparrowmon isn't here" Christopher replies "we don't have the Digimon here to form X7!"

"Who said X7? Mikey answers while smiling.

[ShoutmonDX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons digixros to... ShoutmonX6]

"Huh, I never noticed that we skipped over X6 until now" Christopher comments.

ShoutmonX6, who is a version of X7 without wings, and Imperialdramon Dark Knight mode now stand tall beside each other. X6 uses his oversized microphone to give Megidramon several hits. Megidramon uses his flame breath to attack back but Imperialdramon uses his heavy armor to block the attack with his body. He cuts Megidramon with his sword several times but Dark knight mode doesn't possess the same attack strength that Paladin Mode has.

"They became stronger than expected. BRING OUT THE SECRET Weapon!" Megidramon shouts at a few Blackgrowlmon that were watching the battle.

They storm inside the townhall and bring out a small cage with a device inside. Upon closer examination Tai realizes something, Calumon is inside the cage. Suddenly a realization hits him, they left Calumon unsupervised when Alphamon transported them into this world.

"MAKE ME DIGIVOLVE!" Megidramon shouts.

The Blackgrowlmon hit a button on the cage and Calumon begins to scream. A purple light shines Off Calumons forehead and hits Megidramon. However, nothing happens.

"What? Why didn't I digivolve?" Megidramon asks in panic.

"I-it appears that you have reached the final point of your digivolution master, you can't go any further..." one of the Blackgrowlmon stutters.

After hearing that, Megidramon becomes Furious and slashes his own servants into data with his Claw. He spits out fire in all directions which causes the building around them to catch fire, but a large burst of wind extinguishers the flames. Matt and Tai look up and see Birdramon and Sora. They then look behind them and see all the others arrive. Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Ken, Cody, Yolei and even the new people with digimon they just met, Marcus, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta. Upon seeing the large mass of people rush at him along with their partner Digimon Megidramon panics and looks around the crowd for a target. He finds one and slashes his claws. He fatally hits someone, it's Kazu. Guardromon rushes to his partners side as fast as possible. "No, Kazu don't die here!"Joe rushes over to them as well. "Don't worry I'm a doctor!" he says but afterwards he adds "well I'm still currently studying to be one but that's better than everyone else around here."

He looks at Kentas body, Megidramon hit him in the chest fatally and he is bleeding heavily. Joe panics at the extent of Kazus wounds and passes out due to the amount of blood. Guardromon leans over his partner and does what should be impossible for a machine Digimon, he sheds a tear.

"Kazu, you were there when I was injured while fighting Orochimon and you helped me recover. Let me do the same to you."

At this moment Calumons forehead begins to glow again, this time in its normal color. The beam hits Guardromon and Kazu suddenly begins to glow as well.

[Guardromon biomerge to... HiAndromon]

"They biomerged!" Henry comments in surprise.

What now stands in front of them is a Andromon in black armor. The parts that used to be exposed flesh before are now all covered in armor.

"Oh, so that's how a biomerge feels like!" Kazu says from within HiAndromon.

But Calumons beam of light doesn't stop, it hits Ken's, Yoleis and Codeys digivices.

[Wormmon warp digivolve to... GranKuwagamon]

[Armadillomon warp digivolve to... Vikemon]

[Hawkmon warp digivolve to... Valkyrimon]

Ken's, Cody's and Yoleis Digimon finally reached the Mega level. While Armadillomon warp digivolved to Vikemon just like Gomamon, Wormmon became a large black insectoid Digimon while Hawkmon became a humanoid Digimon wearing white feathers. Grankuwagamon is the first to attack Megidramon but due to his small size in comparison to Megidramon he gets knocked to the ground. Suddenly, Ken's digivices begins to glow the same way it always glows when Worrmon digivolves.

[Grankuwagamon digivolve to... GrandisKuwagamon]

"Grankuwagamon digivolved again!?" Ken asks in surprise.

Izzy types some stuff into his laptop and says "yes it's technically a new digivolution but power wise you can compare it to when Imperialdramon changes to fighter mode, his power doesn't change much but he changes Form."

Megidramon sees all the already digivolved Digimon and the Digimon behind them who are ready to digivolve any moment and panics.

"Damn it, didn't we place all those tower to prevent that from happening? We should have reinforced the towers to prevent digivolution altogether!"

He opens a rift and attempts to fly into it. However GrandisKuwagamon catches him at his tail and slams him to the ground. There, HiAndromon, Beelzemon, Vikemon, Valkyremon, Imperialdramon and ShoutmonX6 begin to unleash their strongest attacks on Megidramon who bursts into data right after that. The remaining Blackgrowlmon run away in fear because their leader was defeated but X6 quickly swipes them away with his microphone. After that the digixros opens and the other Digimon degenerate back to their rookie forms. Kazu appears on Guardromons shoulder as HiAndromon degenerates. His wounds are compelety healed due to the biomerge. Suddenly the black Agumon that was left behind when Omnimon Zwart gave his power to Imperialdramon stands up.

"Wait, is that Agumon there Blackwargreymon?" Mimi asks.

"Indeed." BlackAgumon replies in the same high pitched voice as Agumon "those fiends somehow reversed the seal that I put between the world's with my body and captured me. They wanted to use Omnimons power against you but since it would be too difficult to capture Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon at once they used me instead. Due to the black digizoid in my armor the fusions result was a black version of Omnimon, Omnimon Zwart." then he turns to Christopher "You! Let me join your army! Your MetalGreymon managed to leave a wound in Omnimon Zwart without even being digivolved. Your strength is truly impressive."

"Pfff, in that Form you'll be of no use to me" Christopher replies.

"Just because I now have this Form does not mean I lost my power" BlackAgumon calmly replies. Suddenly, a black shell begins to form around his body. The shell cracks and bursts open. Now Blackwargreymon stands where BlackAgumon was before. Christopher says nothing and absorbs him into his xros loader.

Henry runs up to the cage with Calumon in it and detaches the device attached to its head. It flies out of the cage happily.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Tai asks Henry "you and Takato are back in your world, do you want to stay here or do you want to come with us?"

"No, I'll come with you. If someone like Chaosgallantmon is just a small commander, the foe we are facing must have a huge army. When I first met you he already sent someone as strong as Gundramon out to hunt you, additionally he has the black gears, towers, spirals and tons of other stuff from your universe. I think we need as many people and Digimon from different worlds as we can" he replies.

"I couldn't have said it better" Takato says while getting up from the ground.

"You can count on our support too" Kazu says from Guardromons shoulder.

MarineAngemon says something that nobody can understand but it seems like it agrees.

"If everyone else goes we will too" Rika says with Renamon behind her.

"If all of you go somewhere I will stay here, someone has to keep this place safe" Beelzemon answers.

"Its settled then" Tai shouts motivating "we will rest for today let our injured Digimon recover and tomorrow we will see where those portals will lead us next!"

**Authors notes: Not much to say for this chapter except for Imperialdramon Dark knight mode who is basically what imagined a Imperialdramon that received power from Omnimon Zwart instead of Omnimon would look like. Anyways please leave a review, nobody reviewed ever since chapter 2 and I want to know if people like this or not. **


	9. Chapter 10: An unexpected Future

_**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **_

Tai wakes up on the floor. He stretches and straightens his back due to his uncomfortable sleeping position. The group that now consists of 20 people including a digimon each, even more than one in Mikeys and Christophers case, couldn't find many beds or something similar in the school that they are staying at. The Digimon were offered to sleep within Mikeys xros loader which they gladly agreed to. The humans of the group were able to find a 6 beds in the small medical station of the school. Due to the few beds available everyone decided to let the younger members of the group sleep in the beds while the rest tried to make themselves comfortable on the ground.

Yesterday, they had defeated Chaosgallantmon, or rather Megidramon, and his army of Blackgrowlmon. They had also met Blackwargreymon again who was forced to digixros with Metalgarurumon to Form Omnimon Zwart. After Omnimon Zwart was freed from Chaosgallantmons control, Blackwargreymon joined Christophers army of digimon. Today the group hopes to find a rift that takes them to either Mikey's or Marcus' world as they told everyone that they have more allies in their worlds that could help against their common enemy. They would definitely need their fighting strength as even small generals like Chaosgallantmon already bring them to the limits of their fighting capabilities.

Mikey gets up from the floor and yawns. He then leaves the room and holds his xros loader up into the air.

"Reload: Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Agumon and Shoutmon!"

All the Digimon come out of the xros loader at the same time and their combined weight, especially Guardromons, makes the floor crack.

Agumon yawns and says "is it morning already? Give me just a few more minutes..."

Marcus then walks out of the room, picks his partner up and shakes him rapidly which causes him to wake up properly.

After a few minutes everyone has gotten up as well and they decide to eat breakfast. Takato uses the time to call his parents who thought that he was missing for weeks now. Suddenly, another rift opens outside. Izzy runs outside to take a look at what is coming out but nothing. The rift just stays open with nothing coming out of it. Izzy watches the rift for a minute and after still nothing happened he calls the others outside. Mikey talks to Wisemon who he tasked with studying the rifts and their origin but he doesn't have an answer to the weird behavior of the rift either. Suddenly the rift begins to rotate inwards and sucks in the air around it.

[Agumon digivolve to... Greymon]

[Agumon digivilve to... Geogreymon]

[Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon]

"Reload, Greymon!"

Greymon, Greymon, Geogreymon and Growlmon dig their claws into the ground. The others grab onto their legs and try to avoid getting sucked in by the rift but the suction power is too strong. The greymon and Growlmon lose their grip and get sucked in along with everyone else. On the other side they quickly regain their footing but the Agumon and Guilmon suddenly degenerate back into their rookie forms. They look around for the reason why quickly realize why. A large army of DarkTyrannomon, Skullsatamon, Mammothmon and even 2 Skullgreymon stands in front of them, lead by no other than Devimon. Multiple black towers stand behind them, apparently now at their full strength as they made the Greymon degenerate back.

Suddenly Mikey steps in front of everyone. "Don't worry, we got this."

[Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons, Beelzemon digixros to... ShoutmonX4B]

Christopher does the same.

[Greymon, MailBirdramon, Deckerdramon digixros to... Decker Greymon] "Reload: Blackwargreymon"

ShoutmonX4B, Blackwargreymon and DeckerGreymon attack the army of Digimon with full force. The rookie level Digimon behind them want to join in but they are being held back by their partners. All of the sudden, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari step to the front as well.

"We haven't used it in a while, but we still have armor digivolution!" TK exclaims.

[V-mon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon]

[Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Shurimon]

[Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Digmon]

[Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon]

Gatomon however, decides not to armor digivolve.

"The last time I needed to use armor digivolution I didn't have my holy ring, that's not a problem anymore."

Gatomon jumps into the mass and punches a few of the DarkTyrannomon in the face.

"What are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Marcus asks and storms up front but Tai and Matt hold him back.

"Hey, I know you like to punch Digimon but our partners can't digivolve now so that's maybe not the best idea."

Suddenly, Ken walks next to Davis and asks him something.

"You still have the egg of friendship unused right? Give me your digiterminal please I want to try something."

Wormmon looks at Ken in confusion but after a few seconds it realizes it's partners plan.

[Wormmon armor digivolve to... Togemogumon]

Worrmon digivolves into a blue hedgehog like Digimon with ice spikes and the crest of friendship on its body.

"How did you know that that would work?" Izzy asks in surprise.

"I did some research while we were in Takatos world" Ken replies "about armor digivolution to be exact. It tums out Wormmln also has the capability to armor digivolve with every armor egg. Some of your Digimon too, but the armor eggs for that are already In use."

Togemogumon jumps into the air and fires its spikes into the army. The battle now starts to become more extreme. ShoutmonX4B, Blackwargreymon and DeckerGreymon deal with the ultimate Digimon in the army while the armor Digimon and Gatomon deal with the weaker Digimon in the army.

The remaining digimon shoot a few attacks in the masses but can't do much. They slowly start to fall back along with their partners. Suddenly Guilmon bumps his back into something and turns around. About 20 Clockmon have gathered behind them. They use their combined power to create a large purple orb that engulfs everyone. ShoutmonX4B notices this and runs back to the others but he is too late. Tai, Takato and all the others who rely on normal digivolution are already engulfed in the orb and sent to another time...

Tai wakes up with a headache. He finds himself laying on a bunch of dirt. He sees a field next to him, however the crops growing there are nothing he has seen before, upon closer inspection the crops turn out to be some kind of meat?

"What the? Why is meat growing on plants?"

Suddenly, Tentomon flies up behind him.

"What are you talking about? That is completely normal in the digital world! Are you telling me meat doesn't grow on plants in the human world?"

Tai wants to answer but he decides to keep his mouth shut for obvious reasons. Slowly, everyone else wakes up and is equally confused.

"Wait, where are TK and the others?" Matt asks.

Izzy analyzes his sorrundings and the situation.

"It seems like the Clockmon sent us to a different time. But when? To the future or to the past? What we know for sure though is that, judging by our surroundings, this is the digital world. Depending on when we were sent to TK and the others already fought against Devimons army or they will fight it."

"Why don't we just ask whoever owns this field what time it is?" Gabumon says while pointing at a small wooden hut standing next to the field.

Everyone agrees and they walk up to the hut that is a lot larger than it seemed like from further away.

"It doesn't look like that hut was built for someone the size of a human. Somebody bigger must live there" Joe comments "the Digimon living there must be at least on the champion level, if not higher. We should be careful."

Tai nods but he slowly opens the door. The owner of the hut is eating a soup but when he sees Tai he chokes on the soup. The owner of the hut is a Wargreymon.

"T-Tai, is that you? You look so young!"

Tai is surprised that the Wargreymon recognizes him.

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean with I look young?"

The Wargreymon clears its throat. "Of course I know your name! We've been partners for over 80 years!"

Tai is surprised and confused at the same time. Could that Wargreymon be an old Agumon?

"Over 80 years? What year is it?"

Suddenly Wargreymons expression saddens.

"In human years it's the year 2269. The livespan of a digimon is a lot longer than that of a human, you have been dead for over 100 years now! I never thought I would see you again!"

Tai almost drops to the floor. In that moment Wargreymon realizes what he just said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that so openly. You know, you are the first human I had contact with ever since the incident..."

"What incident?" Tai asks shakingly.

Wargreymon looks concerned and thoughtful but he decides to speak.

"It all happened 75 years ago. Humans and Digimon lived in piece together but all of the sudden, the gate between the human and digital world, which has been open over 100 years by then, just closed. The humans that were in the digital world were isolated from the human world. Some decided to keep living here, others..." Wargreymon pauses and thinks about the heavy things he is about to say "others couldn't handle it and went insane, working with all kinds of mischievous Digimon to get back to the human world but none were able to return."

The others had only been listening from out of Wargreymons sight so far but Matt decides to finally show himself.

"What about you couldn't you find any solution or anything?"

"Matt, you are here too? In that case everyone else is probably here too? Why didn't you show yourself earlier? Come in!" Wargreymon says while smiling widely.

Everyone walks into Wargreymons hut which is a lot larger than it looks. Wargreymon greets everyone by their names and seems happier than before but at Takato he stops.

"Oh, the children from the other worlds are with you. That explains a lot, the Clockmon probably brought you here in that case. What was your name again? Tazuko, Takiki, no... sorry but my memory about that chapter of my life isn't the best anymore..."

"Takato, Takato Matsuki. And this is my partner Guilmon" Takato explains to the elderly Wargreymon "those are Henry Wong and Terriermon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon, Kazu Shioda and Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa and Marine Angemon as well as Marcus Damon and Agumon."

Suddenly, Wargreymon looks confused.

"Where are Kari, TK and the other younger digidestined. I also remember there being a lot more of you, I think Marcus had some friends, then there were these people that could fuse their Digimon together, oh and then there were those children that could turn into digimon and I also remember a few whose Digimon were floating in chips for some reason..." right after Wargreymon closes his mouth he realizes the situation "oh, you probably haven't met most of these people yet haven't you? But what about TK and the others?"

Izzy ignores the mysterious things Wargreymon accidentally told them about their future allies but he keeps it at the back of his mind. He decides to explain the situation. "We had just defeated Chaosgallantmon. The day after, we were sucked into the digital world of our world by another rift where we were attacked by Devimon alongside a huge army. That normally wouldn't be a problem but they had tons of black towers in the area that prevented our partners from digivolving. Davis and the others used armor digivolution to hold the army back while Mikey and his friend Christopher used digixros as a replacement for digivolution. When we retreated slowly the Clockmon ambushed us and sent us here. When Ken was sent back in time it was only temporary but the amount of Clockmon might have sent us to the future Permanently. But wait, Agumon Is sitting right here, why don't you remember this day?"

"I'm an old Digimon now, my memory isnt the best anymore. Over the years I lived we fought countless other battles, too many to remember exactly. About the time travel thing though..." Wargreymon scratches his armored head "I know. I'll bring you to Granclockomon, the guardian of time. He lives in the capital."

"There's a capital? Is there also a digimon government in the future?"

"That is correct, Seraphimon and Ophamimon became our leaders after the gate to the human world was closed. And Imperialdramon and Grandiskuwagamon are the heads of the law enforcement"

"Seraphimon is Patamon and Imperialdramon and Grandiskuwagamon are Veemon and Wormmon, but who is Ophamimon?" Palmon. asks curiously.

"Gatomon. Gatomon is Ophanimon" Wargreymon replies "when she digivolved from Angewomon she digivolved to Ophanimon instead of Magnadramon as Ophanimon is a more practical from if you want to spend the rest of your live in it."

The Digimon stare at Wargreymon in amazement.

"What about me?" Gabumon asks.

"Us too!" Palmon, Gomamon and Tentomon demand "and Armadillomon and Hawkmon!"

Wargreymon let's out a slight laughter.

"Gabumon, or as I know you now, Metalgarurumon you became the leader of a tribe of Garurumon and Weregarurumon. Gomamon and Armadillomon did the same, as Vikemon they became the leaders of a clan of Ikkakumon and Zudomon. Rosemon lives in the city and Herkuleskabuterimon lives somewhere in the mountains as a researcher." he pauses for a moment "in a way its funny. Nearly all of the insect Digimon in the digital world are aggressive beings without higher cognitive ability so it's ironic that one of them became a captain of the royal guard and another became a researcher."

The young Digimon eyes glow in amazement of their future.

"What about me?" Guilmon suddenly asks.

Wargreymon laughs "I don't know about you, you are from a different world after all. Now on a more serious note, I will accompany you on your way to the city. Also you can stay here for the night as my guests."

_The next day arrives quickly. Tai couldn't get a bit of sleep that night. He knew that he would eventually die and of course not live until the year 2269 but knowing that his partner was still around after his passing made him feel uncomfortable._

Everyone is woken up by a loud noise. Rika goes outside to see what's going on. Outside she can see a Kuwagamon and a Simon flying into the direction of the hut.

"Renamon!"

Renamon nods. It gets into combat position and prepares to attack.

"Wait!" Wargreymon suddenly appears in front of them "let me handle this, you can go back to sleep."

Wargreymon grabs the Kuwagamon by its scissor arms, and throws it into the Snimon. They both get up and fly away frightened.

"That happens sometimes. Stronger digimon think that small farmer huts are inhabited by weaker digimon but they don't expect a veteran like me" Wargreymon says casually while laughing and laying back down.

_The next day_

After the unexpected attack in the middle of the night the group decided to head to "Digital city". The capital of the digital world Wargreymon told them about. After what felt like an hour of walking they finally arrive at a large wall guarded by a black and a white digimon. Wargreymon wants to go inside but the digimon block the gate.

"You can't pass" they say.

"What? Rookchessmon, Bishophessmon, it's me, Wargreymon! You know me!"

The guards don't reply.

"I know you since the two of you were still Pawnchessmon. We need to speak to Seraphimon and Ophamimon, it's urgent."

Still no reply.

Wargreymon becomes suspicious when his eyes suddenly widen.

"RUN!" he shouts.

Just as he says that Imperialdramon and Grandiskuwagamon fly over the wall and attack them. They have control spirals on their arms. Rookchessmon and Bishopchessmon reveal that they are being contolled as well. Wargreymon begins to defend himself from Imperialdramons punches. Grandiskuwagamon attempts to join in but Marcurs jumps in the air and hits him in the back. His fist begins to glow.

"Agumon, he needs our help!"

He holds his hand on his digivice. He expects Agumon to digivolve into Shinegreymon but only a few sparks come flying out of his digivice.

"What? Is it broken?"

"Let me try" Henry says.

Terriermon jumps of Henry's shoulder. Henry holds his d-power into the air. However, Terriermon shows no reaction either.

Imperialdramon slams Wargreymon into a wall. Wargreymon punches Imperialdramon in the face and escapes from their grasp. When Wargreymon was thrown into the wall he made a hole. Izzy looks at the hole and realizes something black inside.

"There are black towers in the wall, we can't digivolve. We need to flee!" Izzy shouts.

However Tai stands still.

"You can do it Wargreymon, you can beat them!"

But it retreats alongside the others.

"Im sorry Tai, I could have probably defeated the Imperialdramon and Grandiskuwagamon of your time but the ones you see there are a lot stronger and have a lot more training. We need to run!"

Tai is stunned for a bit but he runs away with the others. However, Imperialdramon switches to Dragon Mode and begins to follow them with rapid speed. He charges his Canon and prepares to shoot but Wargreymon tornados into him.

"Find the others, it's your only chance! I will hold him back" he shouts.

Tai runs back but Agumon grabs him.

"Tai, we need to run! We need to use the time my future self gave us!"

Suprised by the sudden seriousness of his partner he begins to run away alongside the others again.

**Authors notes: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just got Digimon Cyber Sleuth complete edition for switch and I was busy playing that. Just a quick info I will not be writing new chapters for a while. Instead I will rewrite Chapter 1 and 2 as they are pretty shitty and rushed compared to the rest of the story. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews. Every review is much needed Feedback. **


	10. Chapter 11: New allies

_**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**_

_-In an unknown place-_

A small black dinosaur digimon opens the door to a darkly lit room. He approaches a part of the room with several chairs in different sizes. The chairs have labels below them with the names of the Digimon they belong too. Gundramon, Devimon, Chaosgallantmon... The black dinosaur digimon tries to lift himself up the chair that belongs to Chaosgallantmon but he fails due to his size.

"Is that you Chaosgallantmon?" a female voice laughs.

"No. I'm Blackguilmon now. That's all the data of me I was able to save before those annoying brats destroyed me" the black dinosaur replies angrily. "which brings me to you. You need to bring your good side under control. She brought back Gallantmon and he returned with more firepower than I was able to handle. Then she also interfered with Devimons plan to let Shinegreymon rampage trough the digital world. And worst of all, she brought the children with the ability to digixros here. Do you know how powerful they could become if they combined all their power?"

The voice laughs again and steps out of the shadows, revealing the figure of an angel in armor with one side being black and the other white. It has white wings on the white side of its armor and devilish wings on its other side.

"Dear dear, you can't have a Mastemon without a Ladydevimon and an Angewomon."

"Well, you better get that light side under control because if she keeps helping those children we will have a massive problem."

_-Tokyo, Earth-_

Takuya is stitting on his bed, bored out of his mind. 1 year has passed since he and the others defeated Lucemon in the digital world. He looks at the old phone that led him there.

"I wonder if we'll ever hear from the Digimon again?" he thinks.

At this moment, his phone vibrates. He got a new and more modern one ever since that day. He checks for new messages but he can't find any. He is about to turn his phone off when his eye catches a new app he has never seen before. Or maybe he has. The app icon is the same symbol that appeared the first time on the old phone. He opens it curiously. The symbol now fills the entire screen and Takyua hears a familiar voice.

"Hereos who use the spirits of the ten legendary warriors, the digital world needs you once again. Will you accept? Yes or no?"

"That sounds like... Ophanimon!" Takyua thinks "but wait, she sounds younger..."

Takuya hesitantly stares at his phone. If he presses yes, he could meet everyone again. Bokumon, Neemon and everyone else. He stares at the screen for a few more seconds before pressing yes. Ophanimon speaks again.

"Come to the place where you entered the digital world for the first time."

Takuya jumps of the bed and grabs his jacket and shoes. He runs out of his house without saying goodbye. If everything was like last time, he would be back without time passing at all, or so he thought. He runs around the corner where he almost got hit by a truck the first time and sprints to the metro. After driving a few station and being almost unable to sit still, he finally arrives at that fateful elevator. Last time he was just one of dozens of children receiving a message from Ophanimon but this time he was called here specifically. Takuya looks around.

"Where are the others? Didn't they get a message too?" he thinks.

Suddenly, someone taps on his shoulder.

"Takuya, you are standing in front of the wrong elevator."

Takuya turns around and sees a familiar boy with an orange hat.

"Tommy? Man you've grown since the last time we met!" Takuya says while patting Tommy's head.

"So you've gotten the message too?" Tommy asks.

Takuya nods.

At this moment, J.P and Zoe come running around a corner and arrive at the elevator.

"So you got the message too?" Zoe asks.

Everyone nods and J.P breaths heavily.

"Are - Koji - and - Koiji - here - too?"

Takuya leans against a wall.

"Maybe they chickened out" he laughs.

Zoe rams her elbow into Takuyas stomach.

"And they have every reason to. We all came here without a second thought but did you really consider what it means to go back? We are putting ourselves into danger again after Koiji barely escaped with his life last time..."

Everyone goes silent.

"Id Ophanimon called us, then that means they need us again. We can't leave them hanging!" Takuya says while forming a fist.

"Well said." J.P, who now regained his breath, says.

Everyone goes silent for a minute until Takuya calls the elevator and enters.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going!"

Tommy slowly enters the elevator, Tommy follows and J.P too. Finally Zoe enters as well. The group tightly holds the bars in the elevator. The door closes and the lift rushes down underground with great speed. The elevator finally stops with a lot of force.

"It certainly doesn't get better the second time" J.P comments sarcastically.

Theast time dozens of children and multiple trailmon were standing at the underground. This time, not a single soul can be seen and only a single trailmon is waiting for them.

"Ah, the children that saved us from Lucmon! Welcome back!" the Trailmon greets them.

The group enters the trailmon and it drives off. Takuya immediately rushes to the very front of the train.

"Why were we called again? Is something happening?" Takuya asks.

The trailmon laughs.

"Do not worry, the digital world is safe and secure. Angewomon wanted to see you for a different reason."

"Angewomon? Not Ophanimon?"

"Maybe I should explain. The 3 angel Digimon that govern our digital world only rehatched a year ago. They digivolve faster than the average Digimon but they have not yet reached their final form. The digital world at the moment is governed by MagnaAngemon, Angewomon and Antylamon."

"Wait, only one year has passed in the digital world? That's the same time that passed in the real world! But last time we stayed there for months and returned the same day we left!"

"I don't know about all that time stuff but MagnaAngemon told me you would ask about that. WhenLucemon entered the real world, time in the real and the digital world synced up."

Takuya begins to think about his sister and his mother.

"Damn it, I should have said goodbye before I left."

Takuya goes back I to the passenger cart and tells the others. Everyone else reacts similarly to Takuya but Tommy seemingly doesn't. Zoe tries to ask about it but suddenly the lights go out.

"Hohoho, we are not entering the digital world. Hold onto something because this is going to be a rough ride!" the Trail on says.

Everyone holds onto their seats. Nobody can see anything in the darkness but suddenly, 6 silhouettes show up in the room. Agunimon, Beatlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Lobomon and Loweemon. Everyone walks up to the humans they belong to and turn into a flash of light, which turns into their D-tectors. Only Lobomon and Loweemon stand in the room in a confused manner. After they can't spot neither Koji nor Koiji, they dissapear again. The light turns back on again and Takuya immediately begins pressing buttons on his D-tector.

"Yes!" Takuya says delightfully "both Agunimon and Burninggreymon are still there as well as the other spirits aside from yours that I need for Emperorgreymon."

The others look trough their D-tectors as well. Everyone is relieved to see the Digimon that they fought as for many months again. Just at that moment, the Trailmon stops.

"We've arrived!" the Trailmon shouts "the new palace of the guardian angels. Angewomon and the others will be waiting for you there."

Everyone gets off the train. Everyone gasps at the sight of a giant crystal-like castle standing in front of them. However, that moment is short lived when a huge dart almost hits the group. The group turns around to see four horse like Digimon. 2 of them in white and 2 in black.

"Knightchessmons, charge!" one of them shouts.

Takuya is the first to react to the attack.

[Takuya H-spirit digivolve to... Agunimon]

Agunimon shoots a volley of fire from his glove and kicks one if the knightchessmon in the face. The others quickly follow his example.

[J.P H-spirit digivolve to... Beetlemon]

[Zoe H-spirit digivolve to... Kazemon]

[Tommy H-spirit digivolve to... Kumamon]

Everyones appearance remains unchanged from the last time they used their spirits except Tommy. As Kumamon, he has also grown a few centimeters.

Agunimon kicks one of the knightchessmon in the face, incapacitising it. Kazemon follows with a gust of wind. Kumamon shoots a volley of snowballs into the wind which spread out and knock out two other knightchessmon. The last knightchessmon preparers to attack but gets knocked out from behind by a thunder-powered punch from beetlemon.

"ENOUGH!" a male voice suddenly shouts.

An angel Digimon with a purple mask that covers his eyes and upper part of his head descends from the castle. He goes into a defensive state in front of the knightchessmon. Agunimon and the others get into combat position again.

"Now that's not a way to greet an old friend" the Digimon says with a smile on his face.

"Do we know you?" Beetlemon asks.

"Im MagnaAngemon. You may not recognize me now but only one year ago you saw me die as Seraphimon and hatch as Patamon." the angel replies.

The group let's down their guard and reverts back to humans.

"Im sorry about this" MagnaAngemon continues "those knightchessmon are a bunch of hotheads that wanted to test your strength the second they heard about your arrival."

The knightchessmon behind MagnaAngemon slowly begin to regain consciousness and run away.

"The trail on that brought us here told me about you. Everything here seems fine to me. Why do you need us?" Takuya asks.

"Follow me" MagnaAngemon says while gesturing to follow him.

MagnaAngemon leads the group up a path to the castle. After arriving at a large door, he makes a hand gesture which opens it. After they enter the door, the group walks trough a hallway made out of the same crystals that could be seen on the outside of the castle. After they pass many doors the hallway leads to a large chamber where 2 unfamiliar faces wait for them. A female figure similar to MagnaAngemon and a tall bunny-like Digimon.

"Greetings humans" the bunny digimon says "I am Antyllamon but you might now me better as Cherubimon."

Upon hearing who he is facing, Takuya quickly reacts.

[Takuya double spirit digivolution to... Alda...

"Wait!" the female angel Digimon shouts. "After you defeated her, Lucemons corruption vanished. She isn't the evil being you fought one year ago!"

Takuya stops his digivolution.

"I know you can't trust me after what I did in my previous live" Antyllamon says calmly "but I can assure you that I am not your enemy."

"So if MagnaAngemon is Seraphimon and Antyllamon is Cherubimon then you are?" J.P asks.

"I am Angewomon" the female angel Digimon responds "and I am the one who led you here originally. You knew me as Ophanimon."

"So why did you bring us here once again? Everything seems like it's peaceful here!" Takuya asks impatiently.

Angewomon nods and says "This world is safe. I called you here to help defend digital worlds of parallel universes"

"Parallel what?"

At this moment, an image on one of the mirrors in the room changes.

"We received this message 3 days ago" MagnaAngemon comments.

The mirror transforms more and more until a female angel Digimon can be seen. However, it has both the wings of an angel as well as the wings of a devil Digimon which reminds the group of Lucemon.

"Rulers of this digital world, my name is Mastemon. I used to be an Angewomon but a Ladydevimon absorbed me using something she calls a darkness loader. That way she became a Mastemon, a digimon with the ability to open portals to parallel universes to invade them. Heroes of the attacked universes are already fighting back but their strength is not enough. If Mastemon and her army aren't stopped your universe will eventually fall as well. I'm sending this message to you on the short times that I have control. Ple... "

Suddenly, Mastemon shakes her head and slashes whatever recording device she used with her claws.

Takuya cracks his knuckles. "Leave it to us, we'll easily deal with that Mastemon or whatever."

"Are you sure?" Antylllamon asks "using a Ladydevimon ready to cooperate, Angewomon was able to become a Mastemon herself temporarily and we sent a few Digimon to the parallel universes to observe the situation. The heroes fighting the dark army are human children partnered with Digimon. Combined, they are a lot stronger than Susannomon, yet they struggle against the dark army. Right now, the brothers bearing the spirits of light and darkness aren't with you, which means you can't even access Susannomon."

"We can't go there to help, we are still too weak and have a world to govern. This is why we called you here again. Will you help? Yes or no?" Angewomon asks.

J.P scratches his head.

"Well, it seems like those "heroes" need all the help they can get. I'll go!"

Everyone else nods.

_-Later-_

"Is everyone ready?" Angewomon asks while standing next to a grumpy Ladydevimon leaning against a wall.

Everyone nods.

"I just want to clarify that I'm only doing this because of the money I've been offered" the Ladydevimon says.

[Angewomon, Ladydevimon D.N.A digivolve to... Mastemon]

Mastemon opens a purple, swirling portal.

"Good luck, legendary warriors"

**Authors note: Well, here we are again with a new chapter. I am sorry for the 3 week hiatus, I write this fic on the bus from school and now that school has started again I'm back. The next chapters will tie the story back together again. As always, please review, I haven't had feedback for this fic since chapter 2.**


	11. Chapter 12: The great battle!

_**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters and make no profit from this work.**_

Takuya and the others step into the portal. A purple swirl engulfs them and suddenly, they stand on a large green field. J.P touches the ground and rips some grass out. He then smells it.

"Hm, smells like normal grass. We're we sent back to the normal world?"

"I don't think so" Takuya says while pointing at a group of people.

Upon further inspection the group consists of small Digimon and human children, some older some younger than them.

"Hey you!" Tommy shouts but the group doesn't react.

Suddenly, a red tall Digimon in the group bumps into something that looks like a clock. As if that was their plan all along, the clocks start moving and create a purple swirl. Before anyone can react, the clocks as well as the children are gone.

"What was that?" Zoe asks in confusion.

The group runs towards the spot where the group of children dissapeared.

"Hey you! Who are you?" a shouty voice asks.

Takuya turns around and expects a small Digimon or a child but instead a large white Digimon wielding a sword with 4 legs stands behind them.

"And who are you?" Takuya asks back rudely.

"The name's Shoutmon. ShoutmonX4B to be more specific. I don't know how you got here but you need to hide. There's a battle going on and AGH!"

Shoutmon can't finish his sentence. A orange missile shot by a Skullgreymon hits ShoutmonX4B in the back. He falls to the ground.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Takuya says with his d-rector in hand.

[Takuya double spirit digivolution to... Aldamon]

Aldamon unleashes 5 rapid strikes of fire. Skullgreymon resists a moment but quickly sucummbs to the heat of the flames.

"Aldamon? How was he able to digivolve despite the black towers?" Shoutmon thinks "Wasn't he one of the heroes that helped us against Quartzmon? Although he probably doesn't remember it just like the others..."

Aldamon helps Shoutmon get back to his feet.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aldamon asks.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. That was impressive. We could really use your help."

Suddenly, a Skullsatamon crashes next to them like a meteor with Blackwargreymon on top of him. Blackwargreymon punches it in the face multiple times until it bursts into data. Blackwargreymon looks at the rest of Takuyas group, who are still undigivolved.

"Who are those children?"

Before anyone can answer Blackwargreymon jumps back into battle.

"Man he really reminds me of Christopher's Greymon." Shoutmon says "I'm glad orange Greymon and Geogreymon aren't like him. Now that I say it, dealing with so many Greymon on our team is really confusing. Anyways, if your friends are as powerful as you, come with us. The armor digimon are struggling against those guys and me, Deckergreymon and Blackwargreymon can't hold them back forever."

"I only understood half of what you just said but if you're in need of help we'll gladly help" J.P shouts.

Zoe agrees. "We're not leaving somebody who needs help behind."

Tommy already has his d-tecor ready. "I'm two steps ahead of you."

[J.P B-spirit digivolution to... Metalkabuterimon]

[Zoe B-spirit digivolution to... Zephyrmon]

[Tommy B-spirit digivolution to... Korikakumon]

_-A short distance away-_

"Where did Shoutmon go?" Mikey asks on the midst of the battlefield.

"He said he saw some weird purple light in the distance. He wanted to investigate." Flamedramon replies while dodging the attacks of a DarkTyrannomon and shooting it with flameballs.

"I saw him about a kilometer away from here talking with some children" Blackwargreymon adds while brawling with a Skullgreymon.

At this moment ShoutmonX4B can be heard getting closer. The combination of Dorulumons and Beelzemons legs make his fasts steps sound like that of a horse. With Shoutmon getting closer even more sounds can be heard. The flapping of wings, the stomping of something big and something that sound like the chains of a tank. Suddenly, a burst of fire supported by a gust of wind blows over the battlefield, instantly incinerating 3 DarkTyrannomon. Multiple Skullgreymon turn around to see what is happening but they get hit by an axe and a burst of electricity.

"Whoa. What was that?" Digmon says, seemingly impressed by the force of the attacks.

"Hey! I've got reinforcements!" Shoutmon shouts.

Ken looks at the new Digimon entering the battlefield. He takes out a book out of a backpack.

"Where did you get that?" Togemogumon, an armor digivolved version of Worrmon using the digimental of friendship, asks.

"I've got it from a store yesterday. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to get as much knowledge about Digimon from Takatos world as possible before we had to leave"

"Oh, ok. Wait, the whole city was evacuated DOES THAT MEAN YOU STOLE IT?"

"Don't worry, I left a bunch of money on the counter. I just hope Takatos world uses the same currency as ours..."

Ken starts looking trough the book.

"Fire digimon. Greymon no, Flamedramon uh uh, Flamewizardmon not that either. THERE! Got It. Aldamon, Level Mega."

TK comes flying from the sky on Pegasusmon and lands next to Ken.

"A mega level digimon? Where did Shoutmon get a mega level Digimon to help us? Did some other Digimon digivolve? But that's impossible with the black towers standing here!"

Ken shakes his head.

"I don't know. Can you ask the other 3 their names? I can't find them in the book."

TK nods and lands next to Metalkabuterimon.

"Hey you! What's your name?"

"My name is J.P. And you are?"

"Don't be ridiculous, that's a human name!"

"Uhhh, that's because I AM a human!"

"I don't know, you look like a digimon to me."

"That's because I digivolved into a digimon."

"That's impossible. Humans can't digivolve, especially not into Digimon."

Ken interrupts the conversation.

"Actually, he's probably telling the truth. I read more about Aldamon and he is a fusion of the H- and B-spirit of fire. Using both of those spirits any Digimon no matter what type or level can become Aldamon. Since humans are also just data in the digital world, humans should also be able to digivolve using these spirits."

"See!" Metalkabuterimon shouts "I don't know how he knows that but he explained it pretty well."

Suddenly, there's silence on the battlefield.

"Whaaaaat?" Devimon screams "you defeated my entire army?"

Then he laughs sinisterly.

"Looks like I have to reveal my true Form."

Black wings grow out of Devimons back. He spreads them and envelops himself with them like a cocoon.

[Devimon warp digivolve to... Beelzemon]

"What?" Davis asks from the other end of the battlefield "he looks like the Digimon that helped us against Megidramon!"

Beelzemon laughs.

"The Beelzemon that helped you was a pathetic weakling. He had so much power but he gave it all up when he crawled back to his so called tamers. Small human children that wouldn't survive without somebody to look over them."

In reaction to Beelzemon's speech, Mikey's Beelzemon° detaches himself from X4B leaving only X4 behind.

"If the Beelzemon there was so weak, then I'll be your opponent."

Beelzemon laughs again. This time with ridicule in his voice.

"You? Hahaha. You may be called a Beelzemon but we're entirely different Digimon. Just look at you in your plastic armor. The Beelzemon on the other world was a real Beelzemon at least, but you, you are nothing."

"We'll see about that. Mikey, now!"

[Beelzemon°, Deputymon digixros!]

Beelzemon°, now equipped with two cannons, one on each arm, flies into the other Beelzemon with extreme speed and releases rapid fire shots of energy on the way.

Beelzemon doesn't even attempt to dodge Beelzemon°s attack. The energy blasts seem to have no effect on him. Before Beelzemon° can realize that his attacks are uneffective, Beelzemon grabs him and throws him to the ground.

"See, you're pathetic!"

Beelzemon pins Beelzemon° to the ground. He puts his boot on Beelzemon°s chest. Beelzemon° gasps for air. Beelzemon pushes his boot with more force, crushing Beelzemon°s ribs. Suddenly, a jet black tornado rams him from Beelzemon°s body. The tornado stops and reveals himself as Blackwargreymon.

"You're strong, so let's see how you fare against somebody worthy to be your opponent!" Blackwargreymon shouts.

"You are strong I'll give you that" Beelzemon answers "but you have a fatal weakness."

Beelzemon lifts his hand which causes Blackwargreymons body to stiffen up.

"You are still made out of black towers, which gives me control over you!"

Blackwargreymon cries out in pain, but after a few moments it's gone. His armor turns silver and his eyes glow red. He kneels before Beelzemon.

"Rise, Chaosgreymon!"

"What did he do to him?" Mikey asks while rushing to Beelzemon°s aid and loading him back into his xros loader.

"I don't know" Ken replies "but I believe he took advantage of the fact that Blackwargreymon is made out of black towers."

Ken flips trough the pages of his book.

"I can't find a Chaosgreymon among the known species of Greymon. It shouldn't be much stronger than Blackwargreymon but we should definitely be careful."

"Nonsense, I'll beat him!" Aldamon says confidentially and storms at Chaosgreymon.

Chaosgreymon just stands motionless. Aldamon picks up more speed and his fists begin to burn. He unleashes a tornado of fire that fully engulfs Chaosgreymon. The flames dissappear but Chaosgreymons only visible injury is a small burnmark on a part of exposed skin. Chaosgreymon moves forward almost robotically. He takes a step, then another, then he dissapears.

"What, were did he go?"

Chaosgreymon appears behind Aldamon and grabs him. He flies up into the air and twirls Aldamon around like a toy. Then, he throws Aldamon into Metalkabuterimon, Zephyrmon and Korikakumon. All 4 turn back into humans.

"Ugh, that hurt"

"You really are humans?" TK asks in surprise "Nice to meet you, I'm TK!"

Takuya stands up.

"Im Takuya, those are Zoe, Tommy and J.P. But now is not the best time for introductions, is it?"

Takuya looks at his friends.

"I think it's time for Susannomon!"

"But how?" Zoe objects "Koji and Koiji aren't here!"

"Damn, then Emperorgreymon will have to do!"

"Wait are you going to digivolve again?" Ken asks "I don't know about humans but our Digimon usually need rest after getting beaten up like this!"

"Well you obviously don't stand a chance against these guys!" Takuya says while pointing at the armor digivolved digimon.

"Hey, who are you calling weak here!?" Deckergreymon replies angrily.

Takuya takes a few steps back.

"Hey I wasn't talking about you big guy."

"Are you done talking already?" Beelzemon interrupts angrily "you're getting on my nerves."

[Takuya hyper-spirit digivolution to... Emperorgreymon]

Emperorgreymon charges at Beelzemon angrily. Beelzemon dodges but Emperorgreymon manages to cut his shoulder with his large sword.

"Now that's what I mean when I talk about power. Still, you are no match for Chaosgreymon."

Chaosgreymon jumps Emperorgreymon but he blocks with his sword. Chaosgreymon throws a few punches but Emperorgreymon deflects. He tries to strike a few blows with his sword but Chaosgreymon uses his armored wrists to block as well. Deckergreymon tries to launch a surprise attack with his Decker launcher. Chaosgreymon turns around with rapid speed and digs his claws into Deckergreymon's legs. Deckergreymon roars and splits back into MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon. While MetalGreymon is mostly unharmed Deckerdramon is heavily injured.

"Deckerdramon, get into the xros loader! I'm not letting you die again!"

Deckerdramon dissapears into Christopher's xros loader.

"Hey smart boy, what the hell happened there?"

"Those were the dramon breakers!" Ken explains "they're the gauntlets that all types of Wargreymon wear. They are very effective against all types of dramon type digimon. Chaosgreymon probably injured Deckergreymon's legs to take advantage of the fact that Deckerdramon is a dramon type digimon!"

MetalGreymon stands up again.

"That doesn't matter, I can still beat their asses without Deckerdramon!" MetalGreymon shouts furiously.

Shoutmon runs in front of MetalGreymon to stop him.

"Wait, you saw how strong Chaosgreymon is! Emperorgreymon is our only chance now!"

"There's still a chance" Mikey interrupts "when we create X7 and X6 we achieve this by putting the power of the Fusion fighters and blue flare together. What we can do with the power of digivolution we can also do without!"

"Pff, fine." MetalGreymon says "although I doubt Shoutmon will give me much more power..."

"C'mon I thought we were behind that phase" Shoutmon responds.

"Christopher, are you ready?" Mikey asks.

"Ready when you are!"

[ShoutmonX4, MetalGreymon double xros to... ShoutmonX4GM]

ShoutmonX4GM rises from the ground where ShoutmonX4 and MetalGreymon once stood. It's a muscular Digimon clad in completely red armor. It wields the sword made from the starmon in it's hands. It has shoutmon's iconic V on his chest. His face is a metallic mixture of Greymon's and Shoutmon's face. He has metallic wings and a tail on his back. The wings have yellow beams of fire firing out of them which Form yellow wings.

"Wow" Yolei comments "they merged into an entirely new digimon!"

ShkutmonX4GM picks up speed and starts running towards Chaosgreymon slowly. Chaosgreymon has returned to fighting with Emperorgreymon after he injured Deckergreymon. ShoutmonX4GM's steps become faster and faster until finally his wings spit out flames like boosters that propell him forward with massive speed. He stabs Chaosgreymon in the back. He pulls his sword out.

"Im sorry Blackwargreymon, but I had to to this!"

Chaosgreymon shifts positions from fighting Emperorgreymon to facing ShoutmonX4GM. The wound that ShoutmonX4GM's sword made fills with a black fluid. The fluid becomes solid and fully heals Chaosgreymon's wound. Chaosgreymon raises his fists against ShoutmonX4GM. He blocks the attacks from his opponent.

"Takuya, go get Beelzemon. Maybe we can free Blackwargreymon from his control if we defeat him. In the meantime I will distract Chaosgreymon."

Emperorgreymon nods and jumps up in the air. He spots Beelzemon hovering in the air nearby, watching the fight. He attacks with his sword but Beelzemon dodges.

From the distance, the armor digimon watch.

"What are we gonna do?" Digmon asks "we can't digivolve because of the black towers. Shoutmon and Greymon can do that fusion thing and Takuya is seemingly not affected by the towers."

"The towers, that's it!" Shurimon says "while Chaosgreymon and Beelzemon are distracted we can destroy the towers! Emperorgreymon and Shoutmon just have to hold out for long enough. As soon as all the towers are gone, we can normally digivolve and easily defeat both Beelzemon and Chaosgreymon!"

"Great plan" Flamedramon compliments "after all, we should be pros in destroying those by now!"

ShoutmonX4GM is still fighting Chaosgreymon. Chaosgreymon throws several punches at Shoutmon but he blocks using his sword. He's getting pushed back by Chaosgreymon step by step. Meanwhile, Emperorgreymon keeps trying to jump up to hit Beelzemon, but due to a lack of wings Beelzemon can always dodge easily.

"What a terrible performance, the mighty Emperorgreymon can't hit someone just because he has wings" Beelzemon mocks.

Emperorgreymon gets angry and grinds his teeth. He aims his sword at Beelzemon and throws it. Beelzemon easily catches it.

"What, did you really think you could hit me with thaAAAA-AAA"

The sword suddenly begins to get incredibly hot in Beelzemon's hands. He drops it and goes to the ground.

"Grrrr, how dare you you insolent child!"

Beelzemon charges a beam from the cannon on his other arm. Emperorgreymon picks up his sword and raises it in front of his body just in time to block Beelzemon's blast. Beelzemon starts rapid firing smaller blasts of energy which Emperorgreymon keeps blocking. At the same time ShoutmonX4GM is still slowly blocking Chaosgreymon attacks.

"This battle is going nowhere!" X4GM shouts with an animalistic voice.

Right after that Shoutmon's voice retunrns and says "Oh no Greymon you are not doing that!"

"Try stopping me!"

ShoutmonX4GM throws the star on sword away and readies his fists against Chaosgreymon. Chaosgreymon seemingly doesn't react. X4GM rushes forward and tackles into Chaosgreymon who, to Shoutmon's surprise, actually falls. But to his dismay, Chaosgreymon gets right back up again and throws himself into X4GM with full force. He spreads his shield wings and flies forward with full speed, right into Emperorgreymon, who is currently blocking Beelzemon's blast.

Upon impact, both X4GM and Emperorgreymon fall. Chaosgreymon throws himself on top of them, ready to sacrifice himself. Beelzemon smiles cockily.

"Time to finish off both of you."

"See what you did?" Shoutmon shouts to himself, or rather Greymon who is fused with him "We're doomed."

Beelzemon charges a final beam of energy to finish of everyone with one blow. Suddenly, someone taps his shoulder. He turns around and is hit with something he has never felt before, fear.

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Grandiskuwagamon, Vikemon, Valkyriemon, Magnadramon and Seraphimon stand behind him.

"Perhaps not all too doomed" Shoutmon corrects himself.

"What the- How were you able to digivolve despite my black towers?" Beelzemon asks while looking around himself.

To his surprise, there's no tower in sight.

"Oh no..."

"Positron Laser!" "Grandis scissors!" "Feral sword!" "Arctic Blizzard!" "Strike of the seven stars!" "Holy flame!"

The combined power of Vikemon's, Grandiskuwagamon's and Valkyriemon's powerful physical attacks aswell as the enormous power of Imperialdramon's, Magnadramon's and Seraphimon's energy blast burn away Beelzemon as if he was some kind of armor or clothing. All that remains is a small blue ball with tiny wings.

"Demidevimon, so it was really you all this time..." TK asks.

Demidevimon cowers in fear.

"P-please don't hurt me. I was only following orders."

"From who?"

"He'll kill me if I tell you. He was the one who gave me this power in the first place. He's at least waaay stronger than what you just saw from me!"

"Spit it out, you tiny ball! You'll regret turning me into that mindless killing machine." Blackwargreymon says.

"Blackwargreymon you're yourself again?" Cody asks cautiously.

Blackwargreymon nods.

"Sorry for beating you up like that" Blackwargreymon apologizes to Shoutmon and Emperorgreymon.

ShoutmonX4GM splits back into his component Digimon.

"Pff, we could have beaten you easily if that red weakling didn't fight so defensively" Greymon says while Mailbirdramon nods.

"Nonsense" Dorulumon replies "your aggressive fighting style almost got us killed!"

Mikey laughs.

During the conversation Demidevimon tries to escape but Seraphimon grabs him.

"Where do you think you're going? Where did you send the others?"

"Please, I'll tell you if you let me go! The Clockmon sent them to the future so our generals there could deal with them!"

"To the future?" Davis gasps.

Suddenly, a bolt of dark energy hits Seraphimon's hand, incinerating Demidevimon. A dark voice echoes around them.

"Muahahaha, he talked too much so he had to go."

"Who the hell are you?" Davis asks.

No reply.

"Hellooo? I'm talking to you!"

"It's no use." TK says.

Davis sits down.

"What are we going to do now? Everyone else was sent to the future. To the future! How are we supposed to rescue them?"

Imperialdramon turns back into V-mon and pats his partner on the shoulder.

"Tai and the rest are even stronger than us, I'm sure they'll find a way back."

Suddenly, the bushes behind them rustle and the sound of a breaking branches can be heard. V-mon pushes the bushes branches to the side.

"Now who do we have here? V-Headbutt V-Headbutt V-Headbutt!"

V-mon pulls 3 semi unconcious Clockmon out of the bushes.

"Now that's convenient" Grandiskuwagamon says while picking up the 3 Clockmon.

He grabs them by the top and let's them dangle in the air.

"You're going to send us to where you sent the rest of our friends or I'll drop you and squish you afterwards!"

"Wormmon!" Ken says in shock about the sudden brutality of his partner.

"Sorry" Grandiskuwagamon says in the tone that Wormmon usually speaks in "digivolving to a virus type and remaining peaceful is hard"

He shrinks and turns back into Stingmon to regain his neutral type.

"Now, would you please send us to the future or I'll be forced to become Grandiskuwagamon again and you don't want that do you?"

"I never noticed how much more confident Wormmon becomes when he's digivolved" Kari notes.

"Alright alright" one of the Clockmon whines "we were just following orders!"

"Man we just joined this group and we're already traveling trough time" Tommy jokes.

Suddenly, Beelzemon° escapes Mikey's xros loader still visibly injured.

"Im not coming with you" he says.

"Why?" Mikey asks.

"I noticed something while fighting that other Beelzemon. I am obviously very different than the other 2 Beelzemon we met so far. I need to find out who, or what, I really am before I can continue this journey with you."

Blackwargreymon takes position next to him.

"Not you too Blackwargreymon" TK says.

"I am sorry, but I will be accompanying Beelzemon. In the last two fights I realized how dangerous I am. Each time the enemy used me to fight you. Turning me into Omnimon Zwart or Chaosgreymon was probably just the beginning. When you truly need us, we will be there to fight alongside you but for now we'll fight this enemy on our own."

Mikey nods.

"Alright. It was an honor to be fighting both of you."

"If you run into Mervamon, greet her for me" Beelzemon says before he and Blackwargreymon take off into the distance.

The 3 Clockmon open a portal into the future and the group enters to rescue their friends and potentially meet new allies.

**Authors notes: Thank you everyone for reading. In this authors notes I want to clarify some things. As you might have noticed by my writing style, English is not my native language, it's German. Therefore I have watched the German dub of all the seasons of Digimon which basically 1:1 dubs the original Japanese version but uses the terms from the American dub like digivolution instead of evolution. Some people were confused about the Black towers and that's a mistake on my end. I only recently learned that they are called control spires in the dub. Hopefully that clears up what I mean when I say black towers. The next chapter will return to the group that was sent to the future. Thank you for reading and a review would be greatly appreciated. **


	12. Information on why I stopped writing

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFIC CANCELLED/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Okay, I just wanted to provide some information on why I stopped writing this fic. Basically, due to a combination of lack of motivation, lack of activity for this fic, running out of ideas and realizing that other fanfictions pull of this exact same idea à lot better. I'm sorry for anyone who was actually reading this, but I wanted to bring this project to a real close instead of never updating again and starting to write something else. Thank you to everyone who left reviews. /p 


End file.
